Les surprises de la vie
by Gen' V
Summary: Quand un tragique événement tel que l'ouragan Katrina permet de rouvrir une enquête, les inspecteurs sont donc obligés de se rendre sur place. Sur fond de ship, une enquête qui va permettre à l'un des personnages de prendre conscience d'une chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Début de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Et bien sûr, Cold Case ne m'appartenant pas, bref... blablabla...**

* * *

**Les surprises de la vie.**

* * *

La vie est ainsi faite. Elle n'est pas toute rose, mais pas noire non plus. Les moments de bonheur, il faut les provoquer, mais il ne faut pas en attendre trop aussi, sinon la vie fait qu'on est plus souvent déçu que satisfait. C'est ce que Lilly avait compris de ses séances « forcées » chez la psychologue. Mais surtout, il faut avoir confiance en soi et en ceux qui nous entourent. C'était donc dans ses pensées, qu'elle rangeait le carton de l'affaire qui venait d'être résolue. Kat lui donna le couvercle et elle ferma cette petite boîte en y notant la date de résolution. Elle avait décidé qu'elle avait trop souffert dans sa courte vie, et voulait en profiter maintenant. Elle allait leur prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas morte, et qu'elle avait soif de vie. Elle proposa alors à sa collègue d'aller boire un verre.

- Lilly, il n'est que 16h, tu es sûre de…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'y aller dans la minute qui suivait, mais, si ce soir tu n'as rien de prévu…

- Ok ! Ca me ferait plaisir ! Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

- Je veux passer du temps avec les personnes que j'apprécie, c'est tout !

- Et j'en fais partie !

- Je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé, si ce n'était pas le cas, voyons !

Elles remontèrent en plaisantant et s'installèrent dans la petite cuisine.

- En attendant, je t'offre un café, fit Lilly en prenant la cafetière.

- Dis plutôt, ce qui nous sert de café ! Vera a encore oublié de détartrer la cafetière, et…

- Et quoi ? Fit celui-ci en relevant la tête de son magasine.

- Je dis juste que lorsque c'est à ton tour de t'occuper du café, tu oublies… Répondit Kat ironiquement.

Scotty et Lilly se regardèrent et sourirent à leur tour. Le jeune homme s'attarda sur l'attitude de sa collègue, qu'il trouvait changée. Elle avait troqué ses tenues sombres pour un peu de couleur, et avait changé sa coiffure. Il se demanda comment elle allait. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la harceler avec ça, mais il s'inquiétait. Malgré tout, les cernes qui marquaient le contour de ses yeux étaient encore présentes. Lilly s'en aperçut et lui offrit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et qui signifiait : « Arrêtez un peu de me materner, je sais ce que je fais ! Mais merci quand même de vous inquiéter de moi. » Il lui répondit et présenta sa tasse quand elle lui tendit la cafetière.

* * *

La récréation fut de courte durée, un officier se présenta et désigna Lilly du doigt. Nick regarda dans sa direction, et lui fit comprendre que le boulot n'était pas fini. Elle se leva et le suivi jusque dans l'open space, où attendait une dame d'environ quatre-vingt cinq ans. Lilly se présenta et fit asseoir la femme. Elle tenait dans ses mains une bible, l'ouvrit et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Nick. Il la prit et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait.

- Cette lettre est la seule chose que j'ai pu récupérer de ma petite fille. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de sa maison.

- De sa maison ? Fit Lilly.

- L'ouragan Katrina a dévasté sa maison en 2005. Et cette bible est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer. Sa maison, ainsi que tout son quartier ont été totalement…

- Oui, mais pourquoi venir nous voir ? Demanda Lilly doucement.

- Rush, attends ! Signala Nick.

Il lui montra un passage de la lettre qu'elle lut à voix haute.

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! T'avoir abandonné est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue à faire. Toi, ma vie, mon sang, ma chair, mon amour. Mais c'était ça, ou affronter son regard. Je me marie dans 6 mois… Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je le revois ? Je suis heureuse, enfin, je ne sais plus… J'ai fait une chose qui est contraire à tous mes principes d'éducations. Et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le confier ! Toi seul est pardon… J'ai été obligé de « tuer » un être humain, pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas ou que je le haïssais, mais parce que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, et que ce petit être représente un passé que je me suis promis de laisser enfermé à double tour au plus profond de mes souvenirs de mon premier amour. »_

- Je suis désolée madame, mais on ne peut rien… Commença Lilly.

- Je sais qui est « le 1er amour » de ma petite fille. Il s'agit de Franck Johnson. Son père a travaillé pour mon fils, et les 2 enfants se sont tout de suite bien entendus. Et à l'adolescence, leur amitié/complicité est devenu un amour très fort. Franck a été assassiné peu de temps après l'ouragan, ici à Philadelphie. Et je me dois d'essayer de trouver le coupable pour ma petite-fille.

- Et pourquoi venir maintenant ? Demanda Nick.

- Je suis en train de mourir d'un cancer, et je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas remuer, mais… Sandra n'était pas heureuse. Et je veux réparer la bêtise que mon fils a commise. Elle et Franck étaient amoureux, et mon fils a empêché cette union en envoyant Sandra en Europe. Elle est revenue en 2004 afin de se marier. Et Franck est passé un jour en ville, et la suite…

- Vous nous demandez donc de rouvrir le meurtre de Franck Johnson, pour que votre petite-fille puisse reposer en paix ? Demanda Lilly d'une voix douce.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un motif pour…

- Je vous promets d'essayer. Fit Lilly en fixant la femme.

- Monroe. Elfie Monroe. Ma petite fille s'appelait Sandra.

Lilly raccompagna Elfie jusqu'à la sortie et lui demanda si elle pouvait conserver la petite bible ? Elfie lui répondit positivement et la remercia.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat, Stillman et Jeffries étaient déjà descendus aux archives, récupérer le carton de l'affaire non résolue du meurtre de Franck Johnson. Kat regardait le rapport.

- Aucun casier, donc ce n'est pas un règlement de compte.

- Le rapport a conclu à un braquage qui a mal tourné. On a retrouvé son portefeuille dans une poubelle 2 rues plus loin. Continua Stillman.

- L'autopsie a révélé que la balle qui avait perforé le poumon gauche avait été fatale. Autrement dit, les 2 autres tirs, n'ont servi à rien. Fit Will.

- Et l'arme ? S'enquit Kat.

- Un petit calibre, une arme que tout le monde peut avoir. Fit Stillman.

- Le hic, c'est qu'à part ce que Mme Monroe nous a donné, on a rien du tout ! S'exclama Kat.

- Allez dire ça à Rush, Kat. Fit Stillman. C'est elle qui a promis qu'on essaierait de résoudre ce meurtre. De toute façon, aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons que lire les rapports et passer quelques appels…

- Et alors, on a bien résolu quelques autres de ces challenges ! Signala Will. On peut voir pour celui-ci !

- C'est un challenge en effet ! Fit Kat Et de taille.

Ils remontèrent le carton, et trouvèrent Lilly en pleine lecture. Kat ne se priva pas de faire un commentaire.

- Je ne te savais pas croyante !

- Il y a pleins d'annotations dans les marges. Et elles sont très intéressantes.

- Où sont passés les 2 autres ? Remarqua Will.

- Là où on les a laissé tout à l'heure. Fit Lilly en souriant. Devant la cafetière.

Stillman donna congés à ses inspecteurs. Il déclina l'invitation de Kat, il avait prévu une soirée avec sa fille et son petit-fils. Ils se retrouvèrent donc un peu plus tard dans le pub où ils prenaient quelques verres de temps à autres. Après environ 1 heure passée à rire et plaisanter, Will dit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il salua les 4 autres et sortit.

* * *

- Si je comprends bien, on se retrouve entre jeunes ! Remarqua Nick goguenard.

- Je ne dois plus être si jeune que ça, fit Lilly. Je commence à tomber de fatigue !

- Ah non, Lil ! Tu m'as presque forcée à venir, donc tu restes ! Répondit Kat en riant.

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu n'es pas difficile du tout à convaincre alors.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent et partirent d'un éclat de rire. Nick et Scotty les dévisageaient étonnés.

- On peut savoir ce qui est drôle ? Demanda Scotty piqué au vif.

- On a bien le droit de partager un fou rire ? Non ! Répondit Lilly en regardant Kat.

- Depuis quand vous êtes si proches toutes les 2 ? S'enquit Nick.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux prendre exemple ! Fit Kat.

- Non, je me renseigne c'est tout ! En tout cas, ton sourire fait plaisir à voir Rush !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je pleurer ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit que…

Il chercha de l'aide auprès de Scotty qui lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul. Il lança un rapide regard à Lilly, et Nick avait raison. Son sourire était communicatif. Elle donnait l'impression de sourire à la vie, ce qui changeait de ces derniers temps. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas été aussi présent qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Si elle allait mieux aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Il s'en voulu. Au lieu de montrer à sa collègue qu'il était présent, et que ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors du décès de sa mère, n'était pas une parole en l'air, il avait laissé l'impression de ne pas vouloir s'intéresser à elle, à sa détresse. Or, c'était absolument faux, seulement, il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec elle. Le peu de fois où il avait tenté quelque chose, il s'était rendu compte que c'était maladroit. A vouloir oublier « sa bourde » il en avait aussi oublié Lilly. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Kat.

- Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, quoi ? Fit-il surprit.

- On est sur le point de partir, mais si tu veux rester, dis-le à Vera au moins ! Répondit Kat en riant.

- Vous rentrez déjà ? Il n'est pas…

- Il est 1h du matin, Scotty ! Signala Lilly en lui souriant.

Il regarda sa montre étonné, et vit qu'il était réellement plus d'1h du matin. Lilly se moqua de lui et lui fit savoir qu'elle était choquée qu'il ne la croit pas. Le tout avec un sourire qui provoqua une drôle d'impression chez son collègue. C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent sur le parking, les filles partant d'un côté, les 2 autres du leur.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews d'encouragements ^^ J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et surtout vous tiendra en haleine ;-)

Une petite suite !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly était déjà à son bureau et consultait les différents renseignements sur l'affaire. Stillman arriva à son tour.

- Déjà là ? Vous êtes tombée du lit ?

- Non, disons que j'ai préféré bénéficier du passage de la sableuse.

- Nous sommes en février, Lilly. Normal pour Philadelphie. Alors ?

- Alors, rien ! Ce type était vraiment exemplaire.

- Motif racial alors ? Demanda Stillman.

- Elfie m'a dit hier que son fils n'appréciait pas tellement le fait que sa fille sorte avec Franck. Ca pourrait expliquer…

- Il faudrait donc interroger M. Monroe.

- Et aller jusqu'à La Nouvelle Orléans ?

- Il le faut bien…

Kat et Will arrivèrent à leur tour et demandèrent à leur chef ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il leur fit part de ce que Lilly avait découvert. Ils acquiescèrent aussi à cette proposition.

- On délocalise donc tout là-bas ? Remarqua Kat. Ce n'est pas notre juridiction.

- Le meurtre a été donc commis à Philadelphie, donc nous sommes en droit d'enquêter.

- La question est… Commença Lilly.

- Les absents ont toujours torts ? Fit Will en souriant.

- Vera va être content alors ! Fit Kat.

- Je vais être content pour quoi ? Demanda t'il en arrivant.

- Rien, fit Lilly. J'y vais moi. Elfie compte sur moi !

- Bon, donc Lilly est partante. Maintenant qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Stillman.

Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, ils décidèrent donc que Kat, Nick, Lilly et Scotty iraient à la Nouvelle Orléans pour enquêter. Will et Stillman feraient le lien à Philadelphie. Cette nouvelle n'enchantait pas tellement Nick.

- On t'aurait dis Las Vegas, là tu ne te serais pas fait prier ! Fit Will.

- Bah oui, les casinos, les spectacles… Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Scotty.

- Je te vois bien à Vegas en train de chanter sur Céline Dion. Fit Kat en riant.

- Il ne parlait pas de ce genre de spectacle ! Remarqua Lilly hilare.

- N'importe quoi Lilly, je sais me tenir…

- Arrête, tu t'enfonces encore plus là ! Signala Scotty.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lilly était repassée par chez elle, préparer ses affaires. Scotty s'était proposé de venir la chercher, chose qu'elle avait accepté en se demandant pourquoi il venait. Il arriva chez elle alors qu'elle était encore en train de préparer ses affaires.

- Tu comptes déménager ? Demanda t'il en entrant.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, mais…

- Insinuerais-tu que je fais ma difficile ?

- Non, mais franchement, t'as vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Fit-il en désignant une robe assez élégante.

- C'est la tenue que je portais au nouvel an, mais ça tu n'as pas à le savoir… Fit-elle rouge de confusion qu'il ait pu voir cette tenue qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter.

- Et que fait-elle dans ta salle au milieu de tes valises ? Fit-il amusé de la voir réagir de cette façon.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu arrivé aussi tôt ?

- Tôt ! Il est plus que l'heure de partir Lil. Si ça se trouve Vera et Miller sont déjà partis sans nous !

- Tu rigoles ! Je ne donne pas cher pour qu'ils s'étripent avant la fin du voyage.

Ils se regardèrent et partirent d'un éclat de rire en imaginant leurs 2 collègues en pleine discussion animée. Et comme la veille, Scotty ressentit un trouble l'envahir. Il se ressaisit rapidement et aida sa co-équipière à fermer sa valise. Elle ferma la porte de sa maison, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait de ses chats ? Elle désigna la maison d'une de ses voisines et lui dit que chez elle, ils étaient en vacances. Il sourit et l'aida à mettre sa valise dans la voiture.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, Nick leur fit remarquer l'heure. Scotty se disculpa en désignant Lilly. Il dit que cette dernière avait déménagé sa maison pour faire sa valise. Lilly répliqua que c'était faux, elle était en plein rangement avant que l'affaire ne commence, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger le désordre. Kat sourit, ça ne ressemblait pas à sa collègue de se justifier de la sorte. Nick sourit et dit qu'il était heureux d'échapper au froid hivernal de Philadelphie. Les filles partirent devant, elles s'étaient mises d'accord et faisaient le trajet l'une à côté de l'autre. L'avion avait à peine décoller que Lilly s'endormit. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, les cauchemars peuplaient encore ses nuits. Kat s'en aperçut et se dit que finalement, c'était sa voisine qui avait raison. Elle prit son livre et se mit à lire. De leur côté, Nick et Scotty commentaient les résultats sportifs dans la colonne sport du journal. Ils se trouvaient sur la rangée devant celle des filles, et Nick se retourna, étonné de ne pas entendre de bruit. Aussi, fut-il surprit lorsque Kat lui fit signe de se taire en désignant la jeune femme blonde.

- Il y en a une qui récupère de sa folle nuit de folie, derrière. Fit Nick goguenard à Scotty.

- Kat a fait la fête ? Demanda t'il.

- T'as encore le droit à une réponse !

Scotty regarda Vera et lui dit de se mêler de ses affaires. Etonné ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur ? Scotty ne préféra même pas répondre. Il se plongea dans un article, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Lilly allait certes mieux, mais le sourire radieux qu'elle arborait était encore une façade. Elle avait encore bien des choses à cacher.

* * *

A l'aéroport, une équipe de la criminelle de La Nouvelle Orléans les accueilli. Lilly expliqua ce qui les amenait ici. Le lieutenant Carlson leur donna tous les renseignements nécessaires, et c'est ainsi que Lilly et Scotty rencontrèrent le père de Franck, Nick et Kat celui de Sandra. Ce dernier les accueilli dans sa maison qui portait encore quelques signes de l'ouragan.

- Je sais, c'est incroyable, commença t'il. Surtout quand on voit le quartier… Ma maison est la seule qui a résisté dans cette rue. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Parfois, je préfèrerais qu'elle se soit effondrée, quand on voit les réparations qu'il faut entreprendre.

- Nous sommes désolés de venir ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, fit Kat. Mais…

- Vous savez, les dégâts matériels je m'en fiche ! Cet ouragan a emporté ma fille !

- Nous rouvrons l'enquête sur le meurtre de Franck Johnson. Continua Nick. Il a été retrouvé mort à Philadelphie, et nous avons des raisons de penser que…

- Vous m'accusez ? Fit Bradley outré. J'avoue que j'ai été bien bête d'empêcher leur liaison, mais ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescence. Ma fille allait se marier. Mais malheureusement, Katrina est passé par-là et a tout chamboulé sur son passage. Mon gendre est paralysé à cause de l'effondrement du plafond de leur maison.

- Votre gendre ? Répéta Kat. Je pensais que…

- Même s'ils ne se sont jamais mariés, je considère Erick comme mon gendre. Ils se sont rencontrés en France. Sandra a passé 5 ans à Paris comme jeune fille au pair, et Erick Storm était diplômé d'une des plus grandes écoles de Paris, La Sorbonne.

- Votre mère nous a appris que vous n'étiez pas d'accord sur leur relation. Remarqua Nick. Etait-ce à cause de la couleur de peau de Franck ?

- Je vous interdis ! Je suis né dans cette ville ! Le père de Franck, je l'ai connu sur les bancs de l'école. Alors oser me traiter de raciste…

- Vous savez, nous en voyons beaucoup ! Le rassura Kat, et nous nous devions de vous poser cette question.

- Je n'ai pas revu Franck. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'aider à trier ce qu'il restait des affaires de son père, après l'ouragan. Il vivait déjà à Philadelphie, mais il était venu passer quelques jours pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère.

- Et votre fille était de retour elle aussi. Souligna Kat.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Nick lui tendit une photocopie de la lettre que Sandra avait écrite. Il la prit et la lu.

- Ma fille était enceinte ! S'étrangla Bradley les larmes aux yeux. J'allais être grand-père ?

- La question se pose, fit Kat. Elle parle d'avortement. Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- Pourquoi, ne m'en a t'elle pas parlé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Remarqua Nick. Votre fille est décédée dans l'ouragan.

- Je n'avais aucune raison d'en vouloir à Franck vous savez ! Il était un ange. Il était venu me voir pour me demander de venir à l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Son père hésitait à me le demander. Jamais je n'aurais pu…

- Pensez-vous toujours que votre gendre n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Questionna Kat. Vous savez que la jalousie mène à bien des choses, et que même diminué, quand celle-ci nous guide…

- Dîtes-nous où le trouver ? Demanda Nick calmement.

Bradley coopéra la mort dans l'âme ne pensant pas un seul instant qu'Erick ait pu commettre cet acte.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews ^^ N'hésitez pas surtout ! Une petite suite ;-)

* * *

De leur côté, Lilly et Scotty s'étaient rendus chez le père de Franck. Dylan Johnson était assis sur une chaise dans un jardin et lisait le journal. Il releva la tête juste au moment où Lilly allait l'interpeller.

- Monsieur Johnson ? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui, qui le demande ?

- Inspecteur Valens et Rush. Fit Scotty en montrant sa plaque. Police de Philadelphie.

- Philadelphie ? Et que font des flics du Nord dans le Sud ?

- Pouvons-nous entrer ? Demanda Lilly.

- Mais bien sûr, allez-y.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent en face de Dylan qui leur désigna des chaises.

- Nous rouvrons l'enquête sur le meurtre de votre fils. L'informa Lilly.

- Et pourquoi ? L'enquête a conclu à un vol qui a très mal tourné.

Lilly lui fit le résumé de sa conversation avec Elfie Monroe. Au début Dylan avait le visage fermé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle tenait à rouvrir l'enquête. Puis, il se radoucit quand il entendit le nom de Sandra.

- Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, vous savez. Fit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu 2 personnes s'aimer autant qu'eux. Enfants, ils se chamaillaient comme tous, d'ailleurs. Mais lors de ses 15 ans, Sandra avait fait une petite fête. Elle avait laissé Franck de côté, le garçon avec lequel elle sortait ne l'aimait pas. Le soir de la fête, il a surprit Oliver qui avait 3 ans de plus qu'eux. Cet Oliver essayait d'abuser de Sandra. Et c'est depuis ce jour qu'ils ne se sont plus quittés, jusqu'à ce que le père de Sandra l'envoie à Paris.

- Saviez-vous que Sandra était enceinte lorsqu'elle est décédée ? Demanda Scotty.

- Elle était enceinte ! Normal, elle allait se marier. Répondit Dylan.

- Justement, ce n'était pas son futur mari le père du bébé. Répondit Lilly.

- Je…

Dylan marqua un temps d'arrêt et finalement ne prononça plus un mot.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda Lilly doucement.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir inspecteurs. Leur intima Dylan. Laissez-les donc reposer en paix.

- Dîtes-nous ce que vous savez ! Fit Lilly en regardant Dylan dans les yeux.

Il refusa et désigna la barrière. Lilly refusa de se lever, mais Scotty insista. Il lui fit comprendre que Dylan n'était pas en mesure de poursuivre.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, elle lui demanda des comptes.

- Avec un peu de patience, on aurait pu…

- Lilly, on vient lui annoncer qu'on rouvrait l'enquête sur le meurtre de son fils, on lui annonce qu'il allait être grand-père et enfin on devrait le questionner sur tout ça ?

- C'est notre job Scotty !

- Oui, mais on a tout le temps. Brusquer Monsieur Johnson ne nous mènera à rien.

- Ecoute…

- Non Lilly, prends un peu sur toi, et accepte que pour une fois on doit faire face à quelque chose de dramatique. As-tu vu que la maison de Monsieur Johnson n'était pas aussi belle et récente que celles qui nous entourent ! Il a tout perdu dans l'ouragan. Sa raison de travailler, son outil de travail… Et quelques temps plus tard, son fils.

Elle se taisait, prenant conscience que son collègue avait raison. Ils s'étaient convenus de se retrouver au commissariat pour faire le point de leurs interrogatoires. Lilly n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet. Scotty s'en était aperçu et avant qu'elle ne sorte lui fit savoir.

- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai dit une vérité ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Fit-elle lasse.

- T'es vexée alors, parce que pour une fois c'est moi qui ai raison, et que tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir raison. Fit-il avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- J'ai pas envie de plaisanter Scotty !

- Bien ! Boude alors !

Il descendit de voiture et marcha à grands pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait laissé les clés sur le contact. En soupirant Lilly les prit et sortit à son tour. Une fois dans le commissariat, elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, lui tendit les clés et monta dans l'ascenseur.

- Je ne suis pas vexée ! Dit-elle une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu n'es pas… Fit-il goguenard. Préviens-moi quand tu le seras alors, promis je me cacherais.

Il regardait la jeune femme avec le sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Et au grand étonnement de son co-équipier éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas quel est ton secret, mais tu as l'air d'un clown avec la tête que tu me fais.

- Content d'avoir réussi à te dérider alors. Répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

- Attention, tu es en forme aujourd'hui à ce que je vois. Tu mouches l'inspecteur Rush, et après tu te vantes de la faire rire. Prends garde à tes chevilles Valens ! Je ne suis pas si facile que ça !

Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et elle en sortit laissant le jeune homme stupéfait. Ces derniers temps, elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait remercié d'avoir agi et elle lui en serait reconnaissante très longtemps. Il n'avait pas demandé de précisions, mais savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la fusillade.


	6. Chapter 6

Et bien, et bien, mademoiselle BB87, on patiente un peu et on attend bien sagement la suite des événements ^^ Je ne dis rien de plus :p

Une petite suite, et n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout.

* * *

- Vous revenez donc bredouilles ? Demanda Nick à Lilly.

- Oui, répondit Scotty en coupant la jeune femme dans son élan. Mais, je pense que Dylan Johnson sait plus de choses qu'il ne nous le dit. On vient ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, donc normal qu'il soit réticent.

- On va voir Erick Storm, celui qui devait épouser Sandra Monroe. Déclara Kat. Bradley nous a donné son adresse. Ca te dit Lil ? Fit-elle en voyant que son amie tournait en rond.

- Ok !

Elles partirent toutes les 2 à l'adresse indiquée sur une feuille du calepin de Nick que Kat avait arraché. Une fois sur place, elles s'étonnèrent de se retrouver devant une élégante petite maison. Des enfants jouaient sur la pelouse au ballon. L'un d'entre eux cria et félicita son copain quand celui-ci avait placé le ballon dans les filets d'un but. Etonnées, elles regardèrent plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fasse sursauter.

- On appelle ce jeu football, mais vous l'appelez plus communément soccer.

- Monsieur Storm ? Demanda Lilly en voyant leur interlocuteur en fauteuil roulant.

- Oui, c'est moi, et vous êtes ?

- Inspecteurs Rush et Miller, Police de Philadelphie.

- Vous venez de si loin pour…

- Pouvons-nous entrer à l'intérieur ? Demanda Kat.

Il accepta et les fit entrer dans la maison. Il les suivi et leur indiqua une pièce, elles y entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le canapé qu'il désigna. Il se plaça face à elle.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler, inspecteurs ?

- Nous rouvrons l'enquête sur le meurtre de Franck Johnson. Signala Lilly.

- Et nous pensons que vous avez des choses à nous dire. Continua Kat.

- Et qu'aurais-je à vous dire ?

- Nous pensons que vous saviez quel était le lien qui unissait Sandra Monroe à Franck Johnson. Dit Lilly.

- Et vous supposez donc que je l'ai tué ! Fit celui-ci ironiquement. Je vous rappelle que je suis en fauteuil roulant.

- Et alors, ça n'a jamais… Et qui vous a dit qu'on vous accusait ? Demanda Kat.

- Franck et moi on s'est rencontré quand je suis venu ici avec Sandy. Elle ne m'a jamais caché leur relation, ni ce que son père avait fait. Mais elle m'aimait. On s'aimait, d'ailleurs on était sur le point de se marier.

- Vous entendiez-vous bien, Franck et vous ? S'enquit Kat.

- Comme tout le monde dans ce genre de situation. Je ne vais pas vous dire que lui sautais au cou à chaque fois que je le voyais. Nous nous efforcions de rester courtois l'un envers l'autre. Mais…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Scotty avait décidé d'appeler Stillman pour lui faire part de leurs interrogatoires. Il lui demanda si, de leur côté, ils avaient appris quelque chose. John lui fit donc le résumé de leurs investigations. Franck était arrivé à Philadelphie avant l'ouragan, ayant trouvé un emploi dans une banque en tant que conseiller. Il logeait chez un de ses collègues qui lui avait proposé la colocation. Will était parti l'interroger, mais là encore, il avait fait chou blanc. Ils essaieraient donc de voir les autres collègues de Franck le lendemain. Ils raccrochèrent et Scotty résuma sa conversation avec son chef à Nick. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et Vera fit tout de suite part de ses impressions.

- Pendant que t'étais au téléphone avec le chef, j'ai essayé d'être discret, mais tu fais parler de toi mon vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été raconté ?

- Il y en a une qui te trouve à son goût. J'étais assis dans la salle de repos en train de lire, et je pense que les 2 filles ne m'ont pas vu lorsqu'elles ont commenté notre venue.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux. Fit Scotty en souriant.

- Tu vas laisser passer…

- Je m'occupe de ma vie comme je veux. Continua t'il en souriant de plus belle.

- Et bien, continue de sourire comme ça et c'est dans la poche !

Le portable de Nick vint les interrompre. Il répondit à Lilly.

* * *

Retour chez Erick Storm.

- Vous pensez que j'ai pu commettre ce meurtre ? Je sais que j'ai des raisons pour ne pas trop l'aimer, mais de là à…

- Vous savez que la jalousie mène à bien des… Commença Kat.

- Et bien justement… La jalousie. Franck aussi était fiancé. Elle est venue me voir et on a constaté tous les 2 que Sandra et Franck étaient heureux de se retrouver.

- Franck était fiancé ? Fit Lilly stupéfaite. A aucun moment…

- Son père ne vous l'a pas dit ? Demanda Erick. En remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas vu qu'il n'était pas tellement d'accord. Quand j'ai vu Franck, j'ai su qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Sandy. Il avait une façon de la regarder qui ne trompait personne.

- Et elle ? Tenta Lilly. Elle le regardait comment ?

- Je… Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre. Fit Erick les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas concevoir que…

- Vous étiez au courant ? Dit Kat doucement. Vous saviez pour le bébé !

- Oui, et là d'y repenser maintenant… Il aurait un peu moins de 2 ans. Je…

- Nous pensons que… Commença Lilly.

- Je vous interdis ! Cria Erick les larmes prêtes à couler de rage. Sandy n'aurait jamais pu…

- Erick…

- Non ! Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir inspecteurs !

- Nous aimerions savoir si vous connaissez le nom de la fiancée de Franck ? Demanda Lilly.

- Cathy Smith. Je m'en souviens car quand j'étais enfant mon meilleur ami d'école s'appelait Smith et une de mes tantes se prénomme Cathy.

- Je vous remercie Erick. Fit Lilly en se levant. Nous sommes désolées d'avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

Une fois dans la voiture, Lilly prit son portable et composa le numéro de Vera. Elle lui résuma leur découverte. Il lui dit qu'ils parleraient de ça quand elles seraient de retour.


	7. Chapter 7

Une précision : Les menaces ne marcheront pas ;-) L'histoire est écrite depuis longtemps ! Et puis... Le reste, faut le découvrir en lisant.

Merci de commenter :-)

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les 4 en train de chercher ce qu'était devenue Cathy Smith ? Avec le lieutenant Carlson, ils cherchèrent dans les archives et trouvèrent une adresse à Seattle. Amusé, Scotty se dit que cette enquête les emmènerait aux quatre coins des Etats Unis si ça continuait. Lilly exprima sa pensée à voix haute et il se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme surprise.

- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais !

- Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ? Demanda Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Et alors ? Répondit Scotty sur le même ton.

- Et on dit que mes blagues ne sont pas drôles ! S'exclama Nick.

- Et elles ne sont pas drôles ! Lui confirma Lilly. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je persiste à dire que c'est la 1ère fois qu'une enquête nous fait autant voyager !

- Moi j'y vais pas à Seattle ! Fit Nick, en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on y allait ? Demanda Scotty. C'est juste une supposition en l'air.

- Je pense que ça dépendra de ce que le père de Franck vous apprendra à ce sujet ! Intervint le lieutenant Carlson. Je pense qu'il faut que vous retourniez le voir demain. A la façon dont il vous a expédié, il a des choses à dire.

Ils avaient donc quartier libre pour la fin de la journée. Ce qui n'était pas trop du goût de Lilly, puisqu'elle demanda s'il y avait un volontaire pour l'accompagner chez Dylan Johnson.

- Apprends un peu à décrocher Lilly ! Lui dit Nick.

- Et de toute façon, je doute qu'il accepte de nous revoir aujourd'hui. Renchérit Scotty.

Elle ne répondit rien, et s'éloigna. Kat la suivit et promit aux 2 autres qu'elle essaierait de la raisonner.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'intéresse à cette enquête ! Fit Lilly dépitée.

- Mais où vas-tu chercher ça, Lil ? S'il n'y avait que toi, crois-tu qu'on serait là nous ?

- C'est juste que…

- Je sais Lilly. Je te comprends tu sais… Mais tu sais aussi qu'on est là.

- Je vais bien ! Je vais mieux. Arrêtez un peu de me materner ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine. Que la psy que j'allais voir fasse ça, d'accord, mais vous…

- Ce soir, tu n'as pas le choix du programme. Tu viens, et tu me suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire encore ?

- Rien ! Juste te montrer que la vie est belle et que…

Voyant la tête de sa collègue elle s'interrompit.

- Ok ! Je veux juste aller boire un verre. On peut aller rejoindre les 2 autres, ou on reste toutes les 2.

Lilly capitula, et promit qu'elle la suivrait.

* * *

Après avoir dîné au restaurant de leur hôtel, ils décidèrent de s'attarder au bar. La soirée se déroulait entre rires et anecdotes. Kat craqua la 1ère et alla se coucher. Elle ne fit pas attention aux moqueries de Vera qui ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle se couchait très tôt. Elle lui rétorqua qu'il était un peu plus de minuit, et que normalement elle était déjà couchée. Sa fille l'épuisait tellement qu'elle ne tenait plus aussi bien le coup qu'avant, mais que pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait. Veronica était son plus grand bonheur et sa plus grande fierté. Lilly sourit, sa collègue avait les yeux qui brillaient en en parlant. 30 minutes tard, ce fut au tour de Nick. A son tour, Lilly se moqua de lui en justifiant le fait qu'il s'était moqué de Kat. A peine Vera partit, un blanc s'installa. Lilly s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Scotty tenta une chose.

- A quoi ça sert ? Dans 1 ou 2 heures, tu seras debout, réveillée par un cauchemar.

- Et alors, c'est moi que ça regarde ! Si je suis fatiguée maintenant, et que je m'endors…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi… Quand Elisa… Et ça n'empêchait pas…

- Tu veux bien qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort.

- Je ne m'apitoie pas sur ton sort Lil ! Personne d'ailleurs.

- Et si tu me parlais de cette fille que tu ne laisses pas indifférent ? Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quelle fille ?

- Arrête un peu de faire celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle ! Eclata t'elle de rire.

- C'est Vera ! Il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue celui-là !

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais désolée de te dire ça, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le meilleur flic de Philadelphie ?

- Pas de Philly, mais des stups ! Nuance !

- T'es en train de noyer le poisson, là ! Pour un très bon flic, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te dévore des yeux cette fille. Pendant tout le débriefing ! C'était marrant à voir. Fit-elle malicieusement.

- Et comment t'as vu ça toi, alors que tu étais concentrée ?

- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi la meilleure ! Lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Ne me lance pas sur cette voie Rush ! Tu risquerais de perdre beaucoup.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, et Scotty ressenti encore une fois un trouble l'envahir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il s'aperçut que cela devenait de plus en plus rapproché. A quoi bon y mettre une définition ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Mais de la voir sourire si sincèrement, alors qu'il y a quelques temps encore ce sourire était forcé, le subjuguait.

- Alors ? Insista Lilly.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu tentes le coup avec elle ?

- Lil… A quoi tu joues ? On dirait que tu veux à tout prix me caser ?

- Lilly Rush, agence matrimoniale ! S'exclama t'elle avec le sourire.

Elle fit une moue dubitative qui lui donnait l'air de réfléchir.

- Non ! Dit-elle finalement. J'aime trop mon métier pour en changer.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsque Scotty regarda sa montre machinalement, qu'il lui fit signe qu'il était grand temps d'aller dormir. Elle regarda la sienne.

- En effet, 2 heures déjà !

- Et oui, le temps passe vite avec moi ! Ne me remercie pas !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu sais. Fit-elle en l'observant.

Ils se séparèrent, ils étaient arrivés devant leurs portes. Le hasard avait fait que les filles avaient des chambres côte à côte, et que celles des deux autres se trouvaient en face. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre Scotty resta encore sur le seuil. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais la soirée avec sa collègue avait eu un effet euphorisant.

* * *

C'est en dernier que Scotty fit son apparition dans la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel le lendemain matin. Nick ne manqua pas de commenter son arrivée tardive.

- Alors… On s'est couché à quelle heure, Don Juan ?

- C'est fou comme t'es drôle Nick. Fit Scotty en guise de bonjour.

- Bah, vu que tu arrives le dernier, et que…

- Arrête un peu. Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre après avoir dit au revoir à Lilly.

- Tu QUOI ! S'exclama Nick goguenard et lançant un regard à sa voisine de droite qui ne disait rien, mais qui avait grand mal à résister à l'envie de rire qui la prenait.

- Ce que Scotty veut dire, fit celle-ci en se ressaisissant, c'est qu'après que tu nous ais dit au revoir, on a fini nos verres, et qu'on a suivi ton exemple Nick.

Scotty regarda Lilly et la remercia. Nick riait, il adorait faire enrager le jeune homme sur ses conquêtes qu'il pensait nombreuses. Seule Kat était restée silencieuse. Elle se contentait de fixer Scotty et d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Nick. Elle le devança en lui resservant un café.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille revoir Dylan. Dit Lilly en prenant un air sérieux.

- Vous y aller les gars. Renchérit Kat.

- Et pourquoi on devrait y aller ? S'enquit Nick.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Lui répondit Scotty.

- Et comment on amène le sujet sur la fiancée de son fils ? Remarqua Nick.

- En douceur. Répondit Lilly.

- Donc, ce n'est pas un boulot pour toi Vera. Fit Kat ironiquement.

- Je sais être très diplomate, je te signale.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Fit Lilly.

- Bon, nous y allons tous les 2. Déclara Scotty. Et vous ?

- On continue nos recherches sur Cathy. Enchaîna Lilly avec un petit sourire.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et se séparèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

Une petite suite, histoire de tester votre "patience".

* * *

Scotty et Nick arrivèrent chez Dylan. Après avoir sonné, ils attendirent qu'il vienne leur ouvrir.

- Vous savez, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire ! Les reçu Dylan. Pourquoi remuer le passé ?

- Parce que le meurtre de votre fils n'a pas été élucidé ! S'exclama Scotty. Vous ne vous posez jamais la question de savoir qui a bien pu tuer votre fils ?

- Vivez l'enfer que j'ai vécu à cause de Katrina, et après on en reparle !

- Mais c'est de votre fils qu'il s'agit ! S'énerva Scotty.

- Connaissez-vous une certaine Cathy Smith ? Enchaîna Nick.

A ce nom, Dylan pâlit. Ce nom lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

- A voir votre réaction, je pense que oui. Dit Scotty doucement.

- Cathy avait une mauvaise influence sur Franck.

- Quel genre d'influence ?

- Franck n'est pas allé vivre à Philadelphie par hasard, vous savez ! Dès que Cathy a rencontré Sandra, elle lui a demandé de faire ses valises.

- Et où habitait-elle ?

- A l'époque Philadelphie. Maintenant, je n'en sais absolument rien !

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Scotty, voyant que Dylan fuyait son regard.

- Vous pensez peut-être…

- Ecoutez, commença Nick. Si votre fils a suivi Cathy, c'est qu'ils s'aimaient. Il vous aimait aussi.

- Sandra m'avait tout dit. Je savais pour leur liaison, et je savais pour le bébé. Je… Et quand Franck m'a dit qu'il suivait Cathy, je lui ai dit qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- Franck ne savait pas que Sandra était enceinte ? Demanda Scotty.

- Non, et elle refusait de lui dire, et me l'avait interdit.

- Et comment était-elle sûre de la paternité de Franck ? Emit Nick.

- Elle avait fait faire un test de paternité. Franck s'était coupé en cassant un verre, elle l'avait soigné et…

Il ne put continuer, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Scotty essaya de le rassurer. Après quelques instants ils prirent congés.

* * *

Lilly et Kat cherchaient des informations sur Cathy. Après quelques coups de fils, elles apprirent qu'elle était aide soignante au Seattle Grace Hospital.

- Donc, tu avais raison Lil. Il va falloir aller à Seattle.

- J'y vais.

- Pas toute seule, il faut que…

- Vous n'avez aucune envie de m'accompagner à ce que je vois, donc…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non, mais vu ton enthousiasme débordant…

- On peu demander à Scotty de t'accompagner. Il ne s'est pas fait prier pour venir ici. Fit Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il culpabilisera.

- Il culpabilise ? A quel sujet ? Fit Lilly étonnée.

- A ton avis ?

- Ed ? Demanda Lilly plus à elle-même qu'à son amie.

Kat hocha la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? Remarqua Lilly.

- Demande le-lui !

- Et c'est pour ça, qu'il n'a pas rechigné à venir ici ? Si je me souviens bien pour Nashville… Attends ! Il a pitié de moi ! S'exclama Lilly.

- Lilly… Il…

- Attends, si vous êtes venus c'est parce que…

- Lil on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est vrai, mais si on est là c'est pour le boulot.

- Mais pourquoi il…

- Je te l'ai dit, il faut que tu lui demandes. Mais sache qu'il ne te considère pas comme quelqu'un qui attire la pitié. Personne d'ailleurs, je te le répète.

Elles ne remarquèrent pas que les gens les regardaient. Lilly avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Même si Kat lui disait le contraire, elle ne le croyait pas et comprenait bien des choses au sujet de son collègue. Nick les interrompit.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'il en dévisageant Kat.

- Rien, fit Lilly en se levant et en s'éloignant.

- Lil, tu vas où ? Demanda Kat.

- Là où je serais sûre de ne pas attirer la pitié des gens ! Fit-elle hors d'elle.

Elle bouscula Scotty qui ne comprenant rien interrogea Kat du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Il n'attendit pas son compte et se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme. Nick fit le résumé de leur entretien avec Dylan. Ce que Scotty fit aussi quand il réussit à rejoindre sa collègue. Kat fit part de leurs découvertes et de leur projet. Lilly fit de même, jusqu'à ce que Scotty l'interrompe.

* * *

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

- Pourquoi ? Je suis si désespérée pour que vous soyez à 3 à me surveiller ?

- Te surveiller ? Mais pourquoi on devrait te surveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que la pauvre Lilly ne dormant plus la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, peut faire quelque chose de stupide ! Ou peut-être parce que vous avez pitié de la pauvre Lilly qui doit faire face seule au désastre qu'est sa vie ! Et là encore, la pauvre Lilly pourrait commettre une bêtise. Et toi, tu viens encore une fois en super héros sauver la pauvre Lilly…

- Où as-tu pêcher ces idées saugrenues Lil ?

Lilly ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son collègue, et continua.

- Mais j'y suis ! La pauvre Lilly t'empêche de batifoler à droite et à gauche ! Tu m'en vois désolée alors… Mais vas-y ne t'occupes pas de moi. Je suis seule, je me débrouille seule, alors…

- Ca ne va pas Lilly ? Fit Scotty en haussant le ton. Tu crois réellement qu'on te surveille ? Que je te surveille ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Pour le boulot ! Il fallait du monde et…

- Je vais mieux Scotty ! Arrêtez de me considérer comme une chose fragile. Arrête de culpabiliser. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ! Les affaires internes en avaient après toi, normal que tu te préoccupes de ta carrière !

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Et surtout, commença t'elle avec un petit sourire. Ne te prive pas. Je m'en voudrais si tu passes à côté de la femme de ta vie à cause de moi.

- Lil…

- Je sais… Mais je te connais ! Tu n'es pas du genre… Tu n'es pas ce genre. Je l'ai compris tu sais. Tu donnes ta confiance quand tu sens que tu peux le faire. Pour Chris, c'est simple, tu allais mal, et tu t'es raccroché à quelque chose…

- Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi ! Il faut que tu le saches. Si j'ai pu te donner cette impression, j'en suis désolé. On est co-équipiers Lil, on bosse ensemble, je me soucie de toi car si… Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il la fixa et encore une fois le trouble s'empara de lui, mais cette fois-ci plus violemment que les précédentes fois. Il lisait dans ses yeux un profond désarroi.

- Je suis désolé Lilly, pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment…

- Ne culpabilise plus Scotty.

Ils se regardaient toujours, Scotty s'approcha de Lilly et lui passa la main sur l'épaule et la serra. Elle lui adressa un timide sourire qui le subjugua. Il se posa instantanément une question. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, le lieutenant Carlson les interrompit.


	9. Chapter 9

Une petite suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Une fois de retour dans la pièce principale, il résuma la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un de ses collègues de Seattle.

- J'ai aussi vu avec le lieutenant Stiilman, vu que Cathy Smith est un témoin principal dans cette affaire, il est primordial d'avoir son avis. Nous ne pouvons que vous aider, vu que le meurtre de Franck Johnson s'est déroulé à Philadelphie, mais j'ai un d'influence, et en ce moment Cathy est en train de témoigner à Seattle.

- Si je comprends bien, fit Lilly. Il faut qu'on aille la voir !

- Justement, votre chef attend mon appel, il souhaite vous faire part de leur découvertes à Philadelphie.

Carlson composa le numéro de John Stillman qui décrocha. Il lui dit qu'il était en présence de tout le monde. John leur raconta que Franck avait été tout de suite intégré par ses collègues. Selon une certaine Jessy Todd, il ne resterait pas conseiller éternellement. Il aurait vendu une miette de pain à un prix exorbitant. Il savait vendre les produits.

- En gros, il pouvait s'être fait des ennemis ! Fit Nick. Des collègues jaloux de son aisance devant la clientèle.

- Oui, mais la piste de la fiancée jalouse est bonne aussi. Lui signala Stillman. C'est pour ça que je veux que Lilly et Scotty, vous alliez à Seattle interroger cette Cathy Smith. Si elle n'a rien à se reprocher, je pense que ça sera vite fait.

- Et voilà, j'ai raison ! Fit Scotty. Cette enquête nous emmène réellement aux 4 coins du pays !

- Et je suppose qu'on rentre nous ? S'enquit Kat.

- Non, il faut du monde sur place si jamais…

- En gros, on va faire quoi ici ? Demanda Nick.

- Le lien entre Philly et Seattle. Lui répondit son chef.

Ils fixèrent donc les derniers détails. Et Scotty et Lilly se retrouvèrent donc à leur hôtel pour préparer leur départ. Après avoir bouclé leurs valises, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et filèrent pour l'aéroport.

- Bon cette fois-ci on va avoir besoin d'un parapluie. Fit Scotty en plaisantant.

- Arrête un peu de rouspéter.

- Je ne rouspète pas, mais sais-tu qu'à Seattle il…

- Et alors ? Ton côté latino ne supporte pas la pluie ? Le taquina Lilly avec le sourire. Je te signale que tu vis à Philly ! Fit-elle avec un sourire plus grand.

- Je sens que le voyage va être long, si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter.

- Il n'y a personne à qui te plaindre Valens. Fit-elle en le fixant malicieusement. Et puis…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait la sensation que cette enquête, ces voyages changeaient quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais la relation qu'elle avait avec son collègue était bizarre. Il était bizarre. Scotty voyant que Lilly s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une phrase, en profita pour chercher un taxi. De plus en plus étrange la sensation qu'il ressentait. Pas de trouble, mais un bien être, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à s'interroger sur ça, mais il savait qu'il le devrait à leur retour. Il avait eu le loisir de faire attention à l'attitude de sa collègue durant leur soirée. Elle avait certes sourit et plaisanté avec Nick et Kat, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait en confiance quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux comme il l'était d'ailleurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Une petite suite, qui plante le décor,niveau voyage à Seattle ;-) N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, Lilly prit son livre et essaya de lire. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle appréhendait toujours le décollage. Elle cacha cette sensation à son voisin qui se moquerait à coup sûr. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. Elle entreprit donc de parler de l'enquête.

- Nous devons rencontrer un certain Docteur Webber. Fit Lilly. Il doit nous donner des renseignements sur Cathy.

- Lil je le sais ça, j'étais avec toi tu te rappelles ?

- Je dirais que…

- Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix ! S'exclama un jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Lilly se retourna le cœur battant. Elle le vit, aussitôt ce dernier lui offrit un sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils avaient beau vivre séparés, à chaque fois qu'il revenait elle oubliait ses résolutions et fonçait tête baissée.

- Ray ! Fit Lilly troublée. Tu…

- Nous vivons dans un pays assez grand, on ne se croise plus à Philadelphie, mais dans un avion en partance pour Seattle.

- Qu'est-ce que… Fit-elle en souriant malgré elle.

- Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Répéta t'il toujours avec le sourire. Vous allez à Seattle pour une enquête, si je ne me trompe pas ! Salut Scotty ! La forme ?

Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lire le dossier qu'il avait pris des mains de sa collègue.

- Ray. T'as abandonné ta moto pour l'avion ? Demanda t'il.

- J'ai beau être le meilleur des motards, la route me décourage. Surtout quand il faut traverser la moitié du pays seul ! Fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil pour Lilly qui rougit.

- On était des gamins Ray ! Fit celle-ci en se justifiant.

- T'avais 19 ans, j'appelle plus ça gamins ! Surtout qu'on devait se marier, tu n'oublies pas !

Lilly se tut et sentit un sentiment de gêne l'envahir. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une fois à Scotty de cette période, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à ce qu'il en sache plus.

- T'as toujours peur du décollage Lil ? Demanda Ray en la fixant intensivement.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Ah oui ? Fit-il en souriant. Excuses-moi, mais mes mains s'en souviennent encore ! Continua t'il malicieusement.

- Et alors, t'as peur de mes chats ! Renchérit-elle en riant et en oubliant la présence de Scotty.

- Sans vouloir te décevoir, tes chats font peur Lil !

- Non, pas à Scotty ! Laissa entendre Lilly.

Ray dévisagea le jeune homme étonné. Ce dernier lui fit signe que non, le tout sans que la principale intéressée ne s'en aperçoive.

- Si je vous dérange, vous me le dîtes ! Fit Lilly en souriant.

- On devrait plutôt s'excuser auprès de Scotty, tu ne crois pas Lil ?

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Répondit le jeune homme doucement. Je comprends.

Il reprit la lecture du dossier, mais au fond de lui, une sensation de jalousie le rongeait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Surtout qu'il savait ce que représentait Ray pour la jeune femme. De son côté, Lilly profitait du vol pour parler avec Ray. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que l'avion commençait sa descente sur Seattle. Ce n'est que lorsque l'hôtesse lui demanda de boucler sa ceinture qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle le fit se retourna et essaya de reprendre un semblant de sérieux. Mais rien n'y faisait, les étincelles dans ses yeux et le sourire qu'elle arborait l'épanouissait. Elle se concentra et demanda à son collègue comment ça allait. Il lui répondit qu'il allait bien sur un ton froid et distant. Etonnée, elle n'en prit pas compte, tandis que le jeune homme regrettait déjà la façon dont il lui avait répondu. Il lui tendit le dossier qu'elle désignait et reprit sa contemplation des paysages qui commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon. D'habitude, Lilly aurait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'en fit rien, trop heureuse que Ray, assit sur la rangée de derrière, ne quitte pas des yeux le fauteuil où elle était assise. Comme une adolescente, son cœur battait et son sourire ne s'effaçait pas.

* * *

Arrivés au terminal de l'aéroport, Lilly et Ray parlaient et riaient, Scotty marchait seul loin devant eux. Il arriva devant les valises et prit les siennes, sans se préoccuper de sa collègue. Ray lui fit remarquer.

- Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. Fit Lilly, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dans 5 minutes ça ira mieux.

- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir avant que tu ne rentres ? Fit Ray en guise de réponse.

Elle le regarda et ressentit un bien être l'envahir. Ils se regardèrent, et Ray s'éloigna. Il se retourna et leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore. Elle se ressaisit et rejoignit Scotty qui attendait déjà devant la ligne des taxis. Toujours rembrunit, il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle s'énerva alors.

- Pire qu'un gamin ! On ne s'occupe pas de toi pendant 5 minutes et tu boudes !

- Je ne boude pas !

- Ah oui ? Ca veut dire quoi alors, la tête que tu fais depuis qu'on est partis ?

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout ! Fit-il avec lassitude.

- J'aimerais comprendre ! Vous faites tout un drame parce que je me morfonds sur mon sort, et quand je commence à aller mieux, tu boudes parce que…

- Arrête, Lil ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi !

- De quoi ? Demanda t'elle en ne comprenant pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ta vie sentimentale !

- Ah oui, parce que quand c'est de la tienne qu'il s'agit et de ces « Charline » tu crois que ça me plait ? Je… Commença t'elle en s'apercevant que sa phrase était ambiguë. Tu te vantes de tes conquêtes, alors que je vais mal, et que je doute de moi !

- Je…

Un taxi s'arrêta à leur hauteur, et ils montèrent dedans. Scotty regrettait de s'être emporté, tandis que Lilly ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de son collègue. Le trajet se fit donc dans le silence, sous le regard amusé du chauffeur.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur : Petit clin d'oeil obligé, je pense à une série qui se déroule à Seattle ^^_

_Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à commenter._

_Et pas d'inquiétude à avoir chère BB87, je dirais ;-)_

* * *

Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente que le Dr Richard Webber les reçoive. A leur arrivée, les Drs Yang et Grey prenaient leur pause. Tout de suite Christina Yang fit des commentaires.

- Tiens, Mulder et Scully viennent d'arriver !

- Arrête ! Répondit Meredith Grey. T'es pas drôle.

- Je suis sérieuse. Mais Mulder a l'air remonté après Scully !

En effet, Scotty faisait toujours plus ou moins la tête, tandis que Lilly avait abandonné d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait.

- Mais c'est qui ce beau gosse ? Demanda Izzie Stevens en déposant un dossier.

- Déjà pris Stevens ! Lui répondit Christina en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

- T'es pas drôle Yang ! Répondit Izzie.

- Non, sérieusement, il me faut un post Burke ! Moi je ne me fais pas « mamouriser » dans les ascenseurs !

Meredith lui donna un petit coup de dossier, et Lilly passa juste à ce moment, elle se retourna avec un petit sourire vers le groupe de médecins. Cette femme devait avoir un grand sens de l'humour.

- Scully t'as capté Christina. Fit Meredith. Normal, tu louches sur son Mulder !

- Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit ! Se défendit Izzie. C'est vrai toi t'as ton Dr Mamour, mais nous…

- Vous, vous avez des patients à voir ! S'exclama le Dr Miranda Bailey. Je ne suis pourtant plus votre résidente, mais il faut encore que je vous botte les fesses !

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Lilly et Scotty.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Bailey. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Nous sommes attendus. Répondit Scotty après s'être présenté. Le Dr Webber nous attend.

- Ah oui, vous êtes les inspecteurs de Philadelphie. Venez, je vous conduis dans son bureau.

* * *

Richard vint donc les chercher, ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans le bureau du chef de la chirurgie. Une jeune femme était déjà assise et semblait mal à l'aise. Lilly se dirigea vers elle, et se présenta. Elle fit le maximum pour la mettre en confiance. Cathy se présenta et les yeux toujours baissés répondit positivement à la question de Scotty. Elle était bien la fiancée de Franck.

- On doit vous poser certaines questions. Fit Lilly. Vous comprenez bien que…

- Je redoutais ce moment, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi ce poste d'aide soignante dans le service de chirurgie du Seattle Grace.

- Il était loin de tout ça ! Dit Lilly. Loin de vos souvenirs, loin de ce cauchemar…

- Si seulement je lui avais fait confiance, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à me suivre… Si…

- Ecoutez, tenta Scotty d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas en vous culpabilisant que…

- Je l'aimais ! Je… J'allais lui donner le plus beau des cadeaux !

- Vous étiez enceinte ? Continua Scotty sur le même ton.

- Oui, et elle aussi… Je… Franck m'avait avoué qu'elle le lui avait annoncé.

- Dylan nous a dit que…

- Franck ne lui avait pas dit qu'il le savait.

- Et comment… Fit Lilly.

- J'ai fait la pire des bassesses qui est possible dans ce monde. Sandra avait fait tomber une enveloppe de son sac le jour de la fête, et prise par la curiosité je l'ai ouverte en voyant qu'elle provenait du service des analyses sanguines du labo de l'hôpital dans lequel je travaillais. Et quand j'ai vu que les analyses concernaient Franck, je suis allée le trouver, avec la ferme intention de le quitter. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte à ce moment. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai croisé Erick.

- Vous avez annoncé à Erick que Sandra était enceinte et que Franck était le père ? Demanda Lilly.

Cathy ne répondit pas et baissa encore plus les yeux. Elle fixait ses mains. Lilly regarda Scotty qui comprit qu'il devait passer un coup de fil à Vera. Il sortit du bureau et fit un signe à Richard qui attendait qu'ils avaient presque fini.

- Cathy, je sais que c'est dur, mais vous n'êtes responsable de rien… Vous avez été humiliée par l'homme que vous aimiez…

- Erick m'a devancé et est allé trouver Franck. Ils se sont battus. Erick a menacé Franck, il lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte voir grandir le bébé de Sandra, qu'il l'élèverait comme son propre enfant.

- Attendez Cathy. Franck savait que vous étiez enceinte ?

- A ce moment, non ! Je lui ai dit le soir-même avant d'aller dormir à l'hôtel.

- Et comment a t'il réagi ?

- Il était surpris… Nous nous sommes réconciliés au moment de repartir. Et c'est là que je lui ai demandé de me suivre à Philadelphie, sinon on se séparait…

- Et ce bébé ?

- Megan a 3 ans, et elle fait mon bonheur.

Lilly s'excusa et sortit à son tour. Elle parla à Richard et lui demanda de veiller sur Cathy.


	12. Chapter 12

Contente que la parenthèse GA plaise ;-) On retourne à l'enquête, mais pas s'en repasser par le Seattle Grace ;-)

* * *

Pendant ce temps à La Nouvelle Orléans, Kat et Nick en profitaient pour visiter. Quand Scotty appela Vera s'empressa de décrocher.

- Si tu savais comme je n'en peux plus ! T'as intérêt de me donner de quoi bosser Valens, sinon…

- Bonjour, Scotty ! Comment vas-tu ? Fit le latino dans un demi-sourire.

- Oh, c'est bon, t'as compris quand même ! Alors…

- Je pense qu'il faut que vous retourniez voir Erick. Il sait plus de choses qu'il ne dit. Il nous a aiguillé sur Cathy en nous faisant croire qu'il y avait des raisons de la soupçonner, mais…

- Elle ne doit pas être blanche comme neige pourtant ? Fit Nick sceptique.

- A part un coup bas, fait par jalousie, il n'y a rien à redire sur son comportement.

Ils raccrochèrent et Vera s'empressa de faire le rapport à Kat.

- Tant mieux ! S'exclama celle-ci. Je commençais à en avoir assez de profiter de tes blagues Vera !

- Que reproches-tu à mes blagues ? Fit-il faussement vexé.

- Elles ne sont pas toutes drôles !

- Personne ne comprend mon humour !

- Pauvre petit Nick qui fait son caliméro. Répondit Kat en souriant. Continue comme ça, et t'es sûr de ne pas passer le reste de la journée.

Il ne répondit rien, sachant que la jeune femme le chambrait. D'ailleurs, il l'avait tellement embêté au début avec Veronica, qu'elle devait se venger. Ils se rendirent donc de nouveau chez Erick, qui les reçut assez froidement.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres honnêtes gens à embêter inspecteurs ? Ou de vrais criminels à arrêter ?

- Justement, nous cherchons le meurtrier de Franck Johnson. Fit Nick sur le même ton.

- Et je serais allé jusqu'à Philadelphie, j'aurais tué Franck, et je serais revenu. Le tout, sans que personne ne s'étonne qu'un homme en fauteuil roulant fasse autant d'allers-retours ?

- A vous de nous dire le contraire alors ? Remarqua Kat.

- Vu que vous semblez convaincu de ma culpabilité, je ne vois pas comment vous…

- En nous disant la vérité, si jamais vous ne nous la dîtes pas. Continua Nick.

- Mais je vous la dis. Quand bien même j'aurais eu l'intention de le tuer, et je dois avouer que l'idée m'a effleuré de lui refaire le portrait… Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout de mes pensées. Et je le dois à Sandra. C'est elle qui m'a calmé, elle qui m'a dit que…

- Pourquoi nous avoir menti alors la 1ère fois ? Demanda Kat.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, car à aucun moment, vous ne m'avez demandé si je savais qui était le père du bébé ?

Kat et Nick se regardèrent. Cette enquête commençait à tourner en rond. S'il s'avérait que c'était effectivement un braquage qui avait mal tourné, ils auraient remué tout ça pour rien.

- Vous avez l'air d'oublier une chose. Fit Erick. Même si j'apprécie énormément mon beau-père, il avait demandé à Franck de ne plus essayer de revoir Sandra. Vous connaissez la suite…

Il demanda aux 2 inspecteurs de prendre congés. Nick et Kat étaient tous les 2 surpris du comportement d'Erick.


	13. Chapter 13

De leur côté, Lilly et Scotty, après avoir demandé à Cathy s'ils pouvaient interroger ses collègues, faisaient donc le tour du staff du Seattle Grace. Cathy était appréciée par ses collègues, celle dont elle était la plus proche, confia même que son dévouement était exemplaire. Un exemple que tout le monde devrait suivre, selon elle. Lilly ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Rose dévisageait son collègue et qu'elle était troublée lorsqu'il lui posait des questions. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle lui fit remarquer. Il sourit.

- Oui, penses-y à cette idée de reconversion Lil. Mais…

- Mais ? Demanda Lilly. Tu sais que tu vas continuer par…

- Par quoi ? Précise le fond de ta pensée.

- Pense aux conseils que toi et les autres m'avez donné. Je crois qu'ils s'appliquent aussi pour toi. Profite de la vie.

- Lilly, je pense que…

Le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Elle vérifia qui l'appelait et un sourire vint aussitôt éclairer son visage. Elle s'excusa et répondit à Ray en s'éloignant. Scotty la regarda s'éloigner pensif. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il savait ce que représentait Ray et son souvenir pour la jeune femme. Mais il enrageait de ne pas faire partie de sa « nouvelle » vie. Il n'avait pas été un modèle comme ami, mais comptait bien se rattraper. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps, il avait changé d'avis sur cette question ? Il admit que la fusillade avait bien des conséquences. Il n'avait jamais compris la façon dont tout s'était déroulé. Trop vite, certes, mais pendant un court moment, imaginer que sa collègue avait pu être touchée à cause de lui le rendait malade. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Rose qui était accoudée sur la banque de l'accueil et qui regardait un dossier. Elle leva la tête et se dirigea vers lui. Après avoir discuté pendant quelques instants, il accepta de prendre un verre avec elle. Après tout, Lilly devait avoir raison. Il faut profiter de la vie.

* * *

Lilly était repassée par leur hôtel, et au moment de sortir, croisa Scotty. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Rose, et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de sa soirée ? Il désigna la jeune femme brune du menton, et Lilly sourit.

- Et voilà comment ta vraie nature revient au galop ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Juste une question… Tu charmes toujours les filles que tu rencontres ?

- Je quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Et après tout, profite ! Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ne le lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, car elle s'éloigna dans la direction de la sortie. Elle s'était changée, et portait un jean avec des bottes. Elle avait troqué son chemisier bleu pour un petit pull col roulé fin, couleur bordeaux, et avait coiffé ses cheveux avec une petite queue de cheval soignée, avec une raie qu'elle avait dessiné sur le coté gauche. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et passa son manteau. Il regarda à l'extérieur et aperçut Ray qui en voyant la jeune femme, sortit un casque supplémentaire. Rose attendait que le jeune homme se décide à avancer et rebroussa chemin. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle suivit son regard, et aperçut Lilly chausser le casque et monter à l'arrière de la moto. Elle remarqua l'attitude de Scotty.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine, inspecteur ? Fit-elle d'un air détaché.

- Rien… Répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits… Et s'il vous plait, si nous passons la soirée ensemble, appelez-moi Scotty !

- Vous brûlez des étapes à ce que je vois ! Dit-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme et en souriant.

- Pourquoi, vous avez peur ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Alors, vous proposez quoi ?

- On a dit un verre… Alors on commence par ça. Après on verra… Poursuit-il avec un sourire charmeur.


	14. Chapter 14

De leur côté, Lilly et Ray profitaient d'une soirée où ils se remémoraient leurs souvenirs. Ray s'inquiéta tout de suite d'une chose.

- Qu'as-tu fais de ton co-équipier, Lil ?

- Scotty ! Fit celle-ci étonnée.

- Pourquoi, t'es venue avec d'autres personnes ? Evidemment, Scotty !

- Il a trouvé une occupation pour ce soir ! Le rassura Lilly.

- Tu lui fais faire des heures supplémentaires, alors que toi, tu…

- Tu veux qu'on passe la soirée à parler de Scotty et de ses conquêtes, ou… Commença Lilly avec un ton de reproche et d'énervement dans sa voix.

- Ok ! Lil, j'ai compris !

Ray s'aperçut du brutal changement d'attitude chez la jeune femme. Il ne dit rien, et il entreprit de lui raconter un des nombreux souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, Lilly, prise d'un four rire, lui demanda d'arrêter. Il la regarda, et vit pendant quelques secondes la détresse que cachait ce rire. Il se calma, et la regarda intensément. Etonnée, elle soutint son regard, et il tenta d'en savoir plus.

- T'es sûre que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu parler de la fusillade…

- Non, Ray, s'il te plaît ! Fit-elle. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça ! C'est pour ça que je suis soulagée que tu sois là ! Scotty n'arrête pas de…

- Il s'inquiète pour toi ! Vous êtes co-équipiers, vous bossez ensemble, si tu le lâches lors d'un interrogatoire…

- Il culpabilise et a pitié de moi… C'est tout !

Encore une fois, Ray ne dit pas un mot. Il connaissait la jeune femme par cœur, et il se doutait que Scotty avait réussi à comprendre une infime partie de la jeune femme, qui évidemment n'acceptait pas cette situation. Elle avait toujours détesté être en position de demande. Il comprit ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé. Et il en faisait partie. Cette soirée le prouvait. Il profita de l'absence momentanée de la jeune femme pour fouiller dans son sac et ainsi trouver son portable. Il eut l'impression de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, mais Lilly ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il nota sur un morceau de papier le numéro de Scotty, et referma le sac de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Lilly buvait son café en lisant le journal. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas savouré ce petit moment de tranquillité matinale. Elle parcourait les articles, et ignora les résultats sportifs. Un article retint son attention. Erick Storm devait se rendre à Seattle pour témoigner des conditions de vie des personnes à mobilité réduites. Il devait assurer une conférence au Seattle Grace. Elle composa directement le numéro de Kat.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci BB87 pour ta review ô combien constructive ;-) Oui, je connais ta "patience légendaire" que je vais mettre (je sens) à dure épreuve :p

* * *

- Salut Lilly ! T'es bien matinale ! Fit-celle-ci en décrochant.

- J'ai une petite question. Sinon, ça va ? Vera ne t'énerve pas trop ?

- T'entends quoi par énerver ? Si je l'ai enfermé quelque part ? Fit-elle en souriant.

- C'est toujours autant l'amour fou, vous 2 ! Je t'appelais pour savoir, si par hasard Erick Storm vous aurait parlé d'un séminaire à Seattle ?

- Je crois qu'Erick en a assez de nous voir, Lil ! Si on se représente à son domicile, il nous virerait sur-le-champ, malgré le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant.

- Kat, pourquoi Erick, viendrait justement à Seattle pour un séminaire, dans l'hôpital où travaille Cathy ? Pour une coïncidence…

- Une chose à faire Lil, interroger Cathy de nouveau… Elle doit savoir quelque chose aussi. Comme je te le dis, si on s'acharne sur Erick, il ne va pas apprécier…

Lilly s'excusa et raccrocha. Elle venait de voir une personne se diriger vers la file d'attente pour prendre un taxi. Elle sortit et se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Rose ? Demanda t'elle une fois à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement.

- Inspecteur Rush ! Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à…

- Je vois… Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Je…

- Hey ! Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Mon collègue fait ce qu'il veut de son temps libre. On ne se doit pas de comptes, vous savez…

- Vous ne lui direz donc pas que je suis partie comme une voleuse alors ?

- Non ! La rassura Lilly en souriant de la situation. Imaginer Scotty se réveillant seul l'amusait. Vous connaissez bien Cathy ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Nous sommes assez proches en tant que collègues.

- Vous parle t'elle de sa vie avant… Avant Megan.

- Non, jamais. Elle reste très secrète à ce sujet. Je vois bien qu'elle est chagrinée. Mais…

- Connaissez-vous un certain Erick Storm ?

- Vaguement, elle m'en a parlé une ou deux fois, mais… Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

- Justement, Erick Storm donne une conférence au Seattle Grace. Coïncidence, ou est-ce voulu ?

- Peut-être qu'elle veut l'aider…

- Vous êtes donc au courant pour cette conférence.

- On en parle depuis plus d'un mois. Mais, vous savez Cathy et Erick ne sont pas très proches…

- Vous venez de me dire qu'elle ne vous en parlait que rarement !

- Justement, ça montre bien qu'ils ne sont pas proches.

- Dîtes à Cathy qu'on passe dans la journée, éclaircir ce point.

* * *

Scotty se dirigeait vers la salle de restaurant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'était réveillé la tête embrumée. Il avait passé l'âge des soirées alcoolisées et des lendemains à se réveiller auprès de filles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le contraire. Elle qui était partie avant son réveil. Il fut surprit de découvrir Lilly en grande conversation avec Rose. Il attendit patiemment que sa collègue revienne, mais sa curiosité le poussa à sortir. Lilly le vit sortir pour les rejoindre et fit un signe à Rose qui comprit et qui se dirigea vers un taxi. Lilly alla à la rencontre de son collègue et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

- T'es si jalouse que ça, pour virer une fille de mon lit au petit matin ? Fit Scotty avec un sourire gêné.

Prise au dépourvu, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, et qu'elle cherchait ses mots, il continua.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit… Les filles se battent pour moi ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça toi !

- Tu ne veux pas être sérieux un peu. Dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'Erick Storm était attendu au Seattle Grace pour une conférence…

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as débarqué dans… Reprenant son sérieux. Attends, tu veux dire qu'il…

- Rose m'a dit que Cathy et lui n'étaient pas proches, mais je crois que Cathy ne nous dit pas tout. Pourquoi Erick viendrait ici, faire sa conférence ? Pourquoi au Seattle Grace, justement ?

- Qu'en disent Miller et Vera ?

- Kat m'a dit qu'ils ne sentaient plus trop Erick. S'il retournait le voir, il pourrait…

- Un des deux nous cache quelque chose…

- Justement, je pense qu'une consultation s'impose.

- Tu t'en charges ? Demanda Scotty penaud.

- T'es adulte, non ? Fit Lilly en souriant. Assume ! A papillonner de droite à gauche…

- Je plaisantais… Je sais être professionnel.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire.

Tout en bavardant, ils étaient arrivés devant la voiture qu'ils avaient loué. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scotty posa une question qui dérangea la jeune femme.

- On parle de moi, mais t'avais un rendez-vous galant avec un certain motard hier soir ?

- C'était pas un rendez-vous galant. Ray, n'est pas… On s'est retrouvés, on a parlé, mais… C'est fini. Dit-elle avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix. On ne vit pas avec le passé…

- Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait à longueur de journée ?

- Arrête ! Je… Ray était, est et restera mon meilleur ami. Il me connaît par cœur. Il est le…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Scotty avait compris. Il lança un timide regard à sa co-équipière et vit qu'elle le fuyait. Il n'en attendait pas moins venant d'elle, sachant qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler un petit peu de sa vie privé.


	16. Chapter 16

Une petite suite vous attend, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, merci ^^

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant l'hôpital, ils demandèrent où était Cathy. Izzie Stevens répondit qu'elle était en train de se préparer pour une opération, elle ne devait pas encore être entrée dans le sas stérile. Elle alla la chercher, et 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un banc devant le SGH (Seattle Grace Hospital).

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché la venue d'Erick Storm ? Demanda Lilly.

- Parce que ça n'a aucun rapport avec…

- Au contraire, faire venir le fiancé de l'ex de votre fiancé… Commença Scotty en jetant un regard à sa collègue.

- Vous ne vivez pas dans un épisode des Feux de l'Amour ! Enchaîna Lilly. Vos actes ont des répercussions, vous savez.

- Je… Vous n'avez pas vécu ce qu'on a vécu.

- Si vous parlez de votre situation sentimentale, non ! S'exclama Lilly, mais la vie n'est pas facile ! Ce n'est pas tout rose, et ce n'est pas tout noir non plus !

- Katrina ! Nous avons attendu les secours ! Nous avons attendu que notre cher président daigne… Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Si les secours extérieurs étaient venus plus rapidement, Erick, n'aurait pas perdu ses jambes. Franck a veillé sur lui. Au début Erick ne le voulait pas. Mais les pompiers attendaient des renforts supplémentaires. Franck s'est proposé pour rester avec lui. La maison menaçait de s'écrouler totalement, et il est resté. Franck et Erick sont restés seuls pendant 10 heures ! Erick ne portait peut-être pas Franck dans son cœur, mais… Ce genre de catastrophe naturelle rapproche les gens.

- Autrement dit… Commença Scotty en finissant de boire son café. Autrement dit, vous couvrez Erick, et il…

- Je ne le couvre pas, mais cette attente les a rapproché. Ils étaient ennemis, mais cet ouragan… Ils avaient un point commun. Fit Cathy les larmes aux yeux. Ils ont perdu un être cher ce jour-là. Sandra est morte sur le coup.

* * *

Lilly ne disait rien, et pensa qu'ils avaient mal jugé Erick. Elle était touchée par le récit de Cathy. Elle se doutait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant Katrina et après était terrible, mais d'entendre un témoin en parler la touchait encore plus. Même si Cathy, n'était pas originaire de La Nouvelle Orléans, elle y était, elle l'a vécu de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, elle avait vu tous les reportages, avait entendu tous les témoignages, mais jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée en face de quelqu'un ayant vécu cette catastrophe. Bien sûr, on lui dirait que les attentats du 11 septembre étaient aussi une catastrophe, mais cette catastrophe aurait pu être évitée, Katrina, non. Ce début de 21ème siècle resterait dans les mémoires. 2 catastrophes se sont passées aux Etats Unis. Elle se rappela alors que le matin du 11 septembre, elle devait témoigner dans une affaire de meurtre. L'audience avait été reportée, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsque le 2ème avion avait percuté le World Trade Center, qu'ils en avaient été informés. Cette affaire était délicate, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à attendre sans pouvoir communiquer avec l'extérieur du tribunal. Scotty remarqua que sa collègue était partie loin dans ses pensées, et mit fin la conversation. Il s'approcha d'elle et doucement, lui demanda à quoi elle pensait ?

- A rien ! Murmura t'elle. Juste à l'horreur qu'ont dû vivre tous ces gens.

- J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus avec moi ! Tenta t'il.

- Nous jouons vraiment un mauvais rôle là ! On remue le passé ! On remue leur douleur. On…

- Franck Johnson a été tué à Philadelphie, son meurtrier n'a pas été arrêté. C'est ce meurtre qu'on résout Lil. Ce n'est pas…

- Et s'il s'agissait réellement d'un braquage. Si, on ne faisait que…

- Will et le boss interrogent les collègues de Franck à Philadelphie.

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire à Seattle, même à La Nouvelle Orléans. On rentre Scotty.


	17. Chapter 17

Pendant ce temps à La Nouvelle Orléans, Nick et Kat tentaient de faire entendre raison au lieutenant Carlson. Il fallait qu'Erick Storm leur dise pourquoi il se rendait à Seattle. Kat lui dit, que la dernière fois, Erick leur avait fait comprendre de le laisser tranquille. C'est ainsi que Kat et Nick se retrouvèrent encore une fois devant la maison d'Erick.

- Allons-y ! Fit Kat. Allons jouer le mauvais rôle !

- Si tu n'es pas contente, il ne fallait pas venir ! Rétorqua Vera.

- Pourquoi le chef ne m'a pas envoyé avec Lilly à Seattle ?

- Parce que Scotty y est déjà, et que nous devons respecter le fait que nous bossons à 2.

- Oui, mais si Scotty était resté avec toi, je crois que tu ferais une autre tête ! Pareil pour moi. Tes blagues j'en ai marre ! Je me demande comment il fait pour les supporter !

- C'est simple, il me dit quand je dépasse les limites ! Chose que tu ne fais pas… Toi, tu te contentes de te plaindre !

- Tu sais que tu m'énerves à avoir réponse à tout !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne t'énerve pas Miller ? Fit Nick. Plus sérieusement, je crois que Lilly a besoin de repères en ce moment, et Scotty…

- Arrête un peu veux-tu ! Laisse…

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Valens. Donc, je constate plus de choses que toi. Et je peux te dire, qu'il en est malade de voir Lilly dans cet état. Seulement, il ne se doute pas que je l'ai remarqué.

- Et si on se contentait de faire notre job !

- Je te signale, que c'est toi qu'on attend là !

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Erick. Ce dernier, les voyant, ouvrit une fenêtre et cria qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

- Nous aimerions vous parler de Seattle. Commença Kat. Mais nous pouvons aussi vous en parler en criant pour que vos voisins nous entendent.

Erick ferma la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Une fois installés, Kat reprit.

* * *

- Cathy Smith nous a confirmé votre conférence, et elle nous a aussi dévoilé autre chose.

- Quand comprendriez-vous que je veux oublier tout ça ! Je suis infirme, depuis ce jour…

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire que vous détestiez Franck ? Demanda Nick.

- Parce que je le haïssais vraiment. Mais…

Kat l'encouragea à continuer.

- Il était venu pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Sandy. Elle refusait de quitter sa maison. Il était venu nous apporter de quoi nous ravitailler, et s'assurer que nous avions un endroit où nous abriter durant la tempête. Or, évidemment leur conversation a dérivé sur le fait que Sandra soit enceinte, et le test de paternité qu'elle avait fait faire sans son consentement.

- Justement, comment avez-vous réagi ? Demanda Nick.

- Nous en avions longuement parlé et Sandra et moi avions décidé de garder le bébé, et de l'élever comme si c'était le mien. Mais Franck n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait reconnaître l'enfant comme étant le sien, ou forcer Sandra à avorter.

- Oui, justement, pourquoi Sandra avait-elle écrit qu'elle avait avorté si ce n'était pas le cas. Remarqua Kat.

- Sa famille est très religieuse, et elle était en proie avec ses doutes concernant l'avortement, et… Ils se sont disputés très longtemps, ils pleuraient tous les 2, et elle m'avait interdit de quitter la pièce où ils se trouvaient. J'ai entendu Franck lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, je l'ai entendu répondre qu'elle aussi, mais que la vie était ainsi faite, et qu'il fallait se résoudre à soit laisser ce bébé vivre, ou non ! Je ne saurais dire combien de temps a duré leur conversation, mais quand Franck a voulu partir, c'était bien trop tard, le vent soufflait, et nous avons été contraints de partager notre abri de fortune avec lui. Je ne vous cache pas que l'ambiance était aussi électrique et glaciale que l'ouragan qui arrivait.


	18. Chapter 18

Il s'arrêta, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Kat essaya de lui dire de faire une pause s'il le souhaitait, mais il refusa et continua.

- Sandra voulait vérifier, si les volets étaient tous fermés. Quelle idée, quand on sait qu'un ouragan se fout de savoir si une maison est barricadée ou non. Nous avons essayé de l'empêcher de remonter, mais elle ne nous a pas écouté. Elle était furieuse contre nous, contre le fait qu'on se mette d'accord sur un truc qui était logique. Elle est montée en disant qu'il lui fallait de l'air. Quand elle a fermé la porte de la cave où nous étions, nous avons entendu un gros craquement, qui provenait de la maison. Puis comme si la maison était arrachée du sol, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à la changer de place pour l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin, sans se préoccuper de l'endroit. Puis, plus rien, le calme… Enfin tout est relatif, hormis les bourrasques de vent qui balayaient tout sur leurs passages. Et…

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage d'Erick, mais il continua.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps à ce moment. Je ne saurais jamais combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant que Franck et moi ne réalisions ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Nous nous sommes levés et sommes retournés à l'étage… Je nous entends encore hurler le nom de Sandra pour qu'elle nous dise que tout va bien, qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où se cacher. Pour qu'elle nous rassure… Et pour qu'elle nous dise que… Et c'est là que Franck est devenu fou. Il l'a vu sous les décombres et a voulu, à lui-seul, la sortir de là. Seulement, il n'avait pas vu que l'escalier était encore debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Il a tenté de déblayer à peu près l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je suis allé l'aider, et vous connaissez la suite… J'ai perdu l'équilibre, et je me suis rattrapé à l'escalier que je pensais stable… Il l'était effectivement, mais pas le morceau de plafond qui m'est tombé dessus, m'assommant. Et Franck est venu tout de suite me voir, il m'a demandé si je pouvais bouger les jambes ? Et j'ai vu à la tête qu'il faisait, que ce n'était pas très bon signe, le fait que je ne puisse pas bouger autre chose que le haut de mon corps. Il me parlait, pour que je ne m'évanouisse pas… Et il continuait à essayer de déblayer les décombres. Je ne sais pas quel miracle, il a réussi, mais il a pu déblayer un peu l'endroit où se trouvait Sandra. Après avoir pris son pouls, il n'a plus parlé. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle était… Et c'est à cet instant, qu'il a agit en héros. Malgré nos différends, et le fait qu'on ne s'appréciait pas outre mesure, il est resté avec moi. Il ne m'a abandonné que lorsqu'il est remonté chercher des secours… Les 2 plus longues heures de ma vie, considérant que les 8 autres n'étaient rien…

Il ne put continuer. Kat et Nick se regardèrent, impuissants face à la détresse du jeune homme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Fit Kat doucement. Je me doute que cela a dû être difficile pour vous, mais…

- Et oui, vous vous êtes bien plantés inspecteurs ! Je ne suis pas le suspect que vous rêviez d'appréhender.

- Pourquoi nous avoir laissé le supposer alors ? Demanda Nick.

- Parce que d'avoir à raconter ça… Je ne l'ai jamais fais depuis Katrina. C'est la 1ère fois que… Même pendant les conférences que j'organise sur le handicap… Evidemment, les gens savent que c'est à cause de l'ouragan, mais personne ne connaît l'aspect personnel de cette catastrophe.

- Personne, sauf Cathy ? S'enquit Kat.

Erick ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il acquiesça, Cathy l'avait aidé, et encore là, elle avait fait tout son possible pour organiser cette conférence. Nick et Kat prirent congés d'Erick et s'excusèrent encore pour lui avoir fait se remémorer des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. Il leur répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'ils ne faisaient juste que leur travail. Kat prit son portable et appela Lilly. Elle lui résuma rapidement leur entrevue avec Erick.

* * *

Lilly avait fait signe à Scotty de continuer à avancer, elle lui parlerait après sa conversation. Il s'exécuta, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de contredire sa collègue. Il sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il allait monter dans le véhicule, lorsqu'il aperçut Ray. Lilly était restée en retrait et décrocha son portable qui vibrait. Kat lui fit le résumé de leur entrevue avec Erick, et Lilly décida de retourner voir Cathy. Elle devina qu'ils cachaient une chose. Elle appela Scotty et lui dit de retourner à l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de repos, et y trouva Cathy en compagnie de Meredith et de Lexie Grey. Elles étaient en pleine discussion, et hésita à signaler sa présence.

- Ca devrait aller un peu mieux ! Fit Cathy. Merci beaucoup, mais à chaque fois que je repense à…

- J'imagine que ça doit être horrible à vivre ça. Remarqua Lexie.

- C'est surtout imaginer que Megan ne connaîtra jamais son père…

- Là-dessus, je crois que je ne peux que comprendre ! Fit Meredith. Je ne peux pas dire que le mien… Elle s'arrêta en voyant que Lexie l'a fixait.

- Je n'ai rien dans ma vie… A part Megan ! Et je ne sais pas comment…

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demanda Derek Sheperd à Lilly.

Lilly répondit surprise.

- J'attendais de voir si Cathy Smith était là. Inspecteur Rush, police de Philadelphie.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes ! S'exclama Mark Sloane.

Derek rentra dans la salle de repos et demanda à Cathy de sortir, car Lilly l'attendait. C'est ainsi que les 2 jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent sous le regard de Mark. Ce dernier détaillait Lilly et ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire en rentrant à son tour dans la salle de repos.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de revivre ça, commença Lilly. Mais il faut que je vous pose une question.

- A quel sujet ?

- Venez vous asseoir. Fit Lilly en désignant la chaise à côté d'elle. Elles se trouvaient à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

- C'est si difficile que ça, la question que vous souhaitez me poser inspecteur ?

- Il n'y a vraiment rien entre Erick et vous ?

- Non… murmura Cathy. Ce n'était qu'une erreur.

- Combien de temps a duré cette erreur ?

- 3 semaines. On avait besoin de se réconforter mutuellement. On cherchait quelque chose d'impossible à vivre ensemble.

- Je ne vous demande pas de détails. Je veux juste que vous me disiez si cette conférence, vous l'organisez…

- Non, jamais ! Je ne ressentirais jamais aucune pitié pour lui. Et si vous cherchez toujours le meurtrier de Franck, je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas Erick. Il est venu en personne me dire que ce n'était pas lui. Et c'est ce jour-là que ça a commencé entre nous.

Lilly ne répondait pas, consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre. Parfois, mieux vaut laisser le doute planer que de plutôt essayer à tout prix de savoir ce que les gens cachent.


	19. Chapter 19

BB87 : Mince, moi qui croyais que je serais arrivée à te faire oublier ton impatience légendaire... Bon, et bien... voici une suite, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Scotty et Ray étaient installés dans un bar. Ray voulait parler de Lilly. Il avoua à Scotty qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la fusillade à Philadelphie. Il avait voulu reprendre contact avec Lilly, mais s'était souvenu qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il lui dit aussi qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais qu'il avait confiance en lui. Scotty, intrigué lui demanda pourquoi il lui disait tout ça ?

- Parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Vous êtes coéquipiers. Vous bossez ensemble, et vous devez vous connaître…

- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne connais pas grand chose sur la vie de Lilly. Tu n'ignores pas qu'elle…

- Ne me fais pas croire que vous ne faites que bosser ensemble ?

- Et pourtant… Fit Scotty avec une certaine rancœur dans la voix.

- Je vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien… Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça ! Seulement, elle est trop fière pour dire qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

- Et tu veux savoir quoi là ? Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, vu qu'il est évident que je ne la connais pas suffisamment comme toi tu la connais.

Ray ne répondit pas, et se contentait de fixer sa tasse. Il avala d'une traite le café et se leva. Il s'excusa auprès de Scotty.

- Je pensais que tu étais un de ses amis, mais je m'aperçois que je me trompe.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus que ça ! J'ai essayé de…

- Elle a confiance en toi. Je l'ai remarqué hier soir. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi, tant sur le plan professionnel que…

Il s'interrompit, son portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro de Lilly s'afficher et s'éloigna, laissant Scotty indécis quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Ray était peut-être celui qui permettrait à Lilly de se ressaisir. Elle avait confiance en lui, et le connaissait depuis toujours. Et le temps du vol, il avait retrouvé sa collègue telle qu'il l'avait connu. Le sourire en plus.

* * *

Lilly raccrocha. Ray passait la chercher le soir-même. Elle était dans sa chambre, elle zappait sur les chaînes. Son portable sonna, et elle répondit à Stillman. Ils avaient du nouveau au sujet de l'enquête. Will prévenait Nick de son côté. Selon Dean, un collègue de Franck, ce dernier se serait disputé avec un homme plus âgé. Bradley sûrement s'était rendu à Philadelphie. Il fallait savoir pourquoi maintenant ? Scotty frappa à la porte de sa collègue, elle lui ouvrit et raccrocha.

- Devine qui est allé faire un tour à Philadelphie ?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Erick !

- Bradley Monroe !

- Tiens ! Celui qui dit qu'il n'avait pas revu Franck depuis l'ouragan ! Intéressant en effet !

- Vera et Miller iront l'interroger demain !

- Demain ? Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- Il n'est pas chez lui.

- Je suppose qu'on rentre ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as d'autres projets à Seattle ? Fit Lilly de façon malicieuse.

- Et toi ? Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Moi je ne saute pas sur la 1ère personne que je croise !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a presque forcé à…

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Lilly en riant. Et bien on peut dire que tu manques de résistance alors ! Tu craques facilement !

- Je suppose que tu vois Ray ce soir ? Demanda t'il d'un air détaché.

- Tu supposes bien. Il passe me chercher tout à l'heure. Tu veux que je…

- Non, ne fais surtout pas ça ! Profites-en de ta soirée.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle avait changé d'attitude. Et de nouveau il ressentit une impression de bien être. Mais cette fois-ci, Lilly s'en aperçut. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien ? Il ne répondit pas, et s'excusa. Il quitta la pièce en laissant Lilly stupéfaite. Elle décida d'aménager un peu sa soirée. Elle appela Ray et lui demanda s'il était disponible maintenant, elle devait lui parler. Il lui répondit que non. Ils raccrochèrent et elle décida de profiter de son temps libre pour se chouchouter. Elle avait vu un petit centre de beauté à côté de l'hôtel. Elle s'y rendit dans la ferme intention qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et qu'elle se relaxe.


	20. Chapter 20

Petite suite, j'attends les reviews ;-)

* * *

Ray était garé juste devant l'hôtel et dû ruser quand il vit la jeune femme sortir. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il se partit vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il voulait que Lilly soit heureuse, et il avait une intuition. Il rentra dans le bar et se dirigea vers une table.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser ? Fit Scotty avec un petit rire nerveux. Tu me préfères à Lilly… Il y a un truc que je ne…

- C'est fou comme tu es drôle ! Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'il faut que je sache une chose.

- Et je peux t'aider à le savoir ? Demanda Scotty curieux.

- C'est au sujet de Lilly…

- Non… Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoique soit. Si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Je la connais quand même un peu pour savoir qu'elle ne se confie pas si facilement que ça.

- Elle ne t'a jamais rien confié ? T'es sûr Scotty ? Ne me fais pas croire ça. Elle a confiance en toi, ça se voit.

- Si, mais à chaque fois, elle se referme comme une huître quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle en a trop dit. Et je…

- Et tu te demandes comment faire pour qu'elle voit que tu es là pour elle. Elle le sait, elle m'a un peu raconté ce que tu avais fais lors de cette fusillade, et ce que tu lui avais dit au sujet de sa mère. Et j'ai compris…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis son passé… Elle n'a plus besoin de moi… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- Tu le lui as dit ? Car ne t'enfuis pas ! Ce serait la pire des choses qui lui arriverait, que tu la quittes sans rien lui dire. Quittes-là, mais dis le lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est aussi méfiante, mais si…

- Lilly et moi, c'est fini, et elle le sait ! Que je lui dise ou non !

- Ne fais pas ça Ray ! Ne la quitte pas sans rien dire ! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça… Surtout en ce moment !

Ray ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Son intuition était bonne. Il se demandait juste pourquoi Scotty avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait ? Il était son avenir, alors que lui représentait son passé. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ceux qui tournaient autour de Lilly, mais Scotty était différent. Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à prendre envers la jeune femme, mais il devina qu'un lien spécial s'était tissé entre eux, outre celui de co-équipiers.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lilly réfléchissait. Elle avait repoussé Ray la veille, ou était-ce le contraire ? Elle ne savait plus, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Si elle ne le faisait pas, à chaque fois qu'il reviendrait, elle réagirait de la sorte. Redevenir une adolescente, vivre dans le souvenir de son premier grand amour, auquel elle n'avait jamais mis de mot fin. Peut-être pour éviter d'avoir mal, éviter de souffrir, éviter d'avoir peur. Mais, soit Ray restait pour de bon, soit il partait de sa vie. Définitivement. Elle savait que le jeune homme ne tenait pas en place longtemps. Pour preuve, leur escapade alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris, que l'équilibre du jeune homme ne tenait qu'à la liberté de ses mouvements et actes. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Sa moto était pour lui le meilleur moyen de liberté. On ne peut pas charger indéfiniment le petit coffre d'une moto… Elle comprit que Ray était son repère dans la vie. Elle manquait de présence masculine stable. Il avait été là dans les moments difficiles où elle n'avait qu'une seule envie… Il avait su l'épauler, et l'aimer tel qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à son père l'abandon, mais arriverait à comprendre que Ray s'en aille. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que les larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. Elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse, mais de mélancolie. Elle savait que Ray l'aimerait toujours, et elle pareil. Elle ressentirait toujours de l'amour pour lui, mais il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour.

* * *

A la Nouvelle Orléans, Kat venait de raccrocher avec sa fille. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers Nick.

- C'est qui le gars qui te laisse ce sourire, Miller ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires une fois pour toute !

- Tu ne nous as jamais parlé du père de ta fille ? Fit celui-ci avec un ton doux.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu ne l'as pas eu toute seule ta fille à ce que je sache !

- Vraiment Vera occupes-toi de tes oignons !

- D'accord, j'ai compris sujet tabou ! Fit-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa collègue.

- Je…

Ils étaient dans une salle de repos du commissariat, et un homme se dirigea vers eux, en leur signalant qu'Erick était présent. Kat et Nick se regardèrent étonnés. Erick entra et se dirigea vers les 2 inspecteurs.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude. Mais de repenser à cette tragédie, me rend…

- Je comprends ! Fit Kat en devançant Nick qui allait parler. Nous comprenons. Mais vous auriez-dû nous dire tout, dès le début.

- Oui, pourquoi avoir voulu qu'on vous traite en suspect ? Demanda Nick sur un ton sceptique.

- Je ne veux pas attirer la pitié sur moi… C'est déjà difficile de vivre ma vie en chaise roulante, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je planifiais mon mariage avec la femme de ma vie… Et que je n'arrive pas à haïr, celui qui ne voulait pas que Sandra l'oublie. Je n'arriverais jamais à détester Franck alors que j'ai toutes les raisons pour le faire ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Moi son ennemi, celui qui gâchait ses chances avec… Pour tout ça, je tenais à m'excuser… Mais vous savez, parfois, le coupable n'est pas celui qui est tout désigné…

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Tenta Kat.

- Je veux dire que celui qui joue les pères éplorés et qui pleure sa fille, n'est peut-être pas si triste que Franck ne soit plus de ce monde ! Sandra et moi sommes revenus pour lui, mais… Vous savez, même s'il vous dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir Dylan, pour l'amour de sa fille et de son bonheur, il…

- Attendez ! Signala Nick. Vous êtes en train de l'accuser ouvertement ?

- Je n'accuse personne, je remarque ! Je pense que vos collègues vous ont sans doute parlé de Cathy…

- En effet ! Fit Kat en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu brièvement avec Lilly.

- Une erreur… Mais une erreur de deux âmes en peine qui voulaient un peu de réconfort dans leur tristesse. Deux âmes qui étaient sûres que l'un comprenait l'autre et inversement… Une erreur qui, si on l'avait continué nous aurait amené à détester la vie qui se déroulait. Cathy, malgré tout, est heureuse. Sa fille la rend heureuse. Elle a de l'amour à donner, et à recevoir… Quoi de mieux non ? Alors que moi…

Kat ne put qu'acquiescer. Surtout qu'Erick avait dit cette dernière phrase en fixant la jeune femme. C'est vrai ce qu'il disait, Veronica égayait ses journées.

- Je comprends, fit-elle en exprimant tout haut ses pensées. Mais parfois, on aimerait que quelqu'un d'autre nous aime aussi fort que ce petit être qui fait notre bonheur pourtant !

Nick se taisait, dévisageant tour à tour Erick et Kat. Il se traita d'idiot. Pourquoi toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat. Evidemment que Kat souffrait de sa situation de mère célibataire, évidemment que sa fille devait lui poser les questions au sujet de son père. Alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et se mêler, de ce qui de toute évidence, ne le regardait pas, et que la jeune femme voulait garder secret.

Erick s'excusa encore une fois de son attitude et partit. Ket et Nick se regardèrent surpris. Ils s'étaient bien trompés à son sujet, mais se demandaient toujours pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un suspect potentiel. Ils devaient attendre le retour de Bradley pour le savoir.


	21. Chapter 21

Lilly repassa par sa chambre et se changea. Elle était, comme elle l'avait prévu, détendue et calme. Elle se promit qu'une fois rentrée, elle s'accorderait quelques fois de petits moments pour elle. Elle redescendit et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Toutefois, son attention fut retenue par quelque chose. Elle avait jeté un petit regard vers le bar de l'hôtel et vit Scotty et Ray attablés, un verre devant eux, et visiblement en pleine conversation. Elle s'avança discrètement vers eux, ce qu'elle réussit, vu qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Mais ayant prévu que Lilly réapparaîtrait, Ray avait embrayé sur le sport, chose que Scotty comprit. Aussi quand elle signala sa présence aux deux compères, ils furent presque étonnés.

- Sympa comme changement de programme ! Remarqua Lilly. Mais si tu avais prévu de passer la soirée avec mon collègue, Ray, tu aurais pu me prévenir. Poursuit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et rater la tête que tu fais tout de suite ? Répondit Ray en répondant à son sourire.

Scotty releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Il la rebaissa aussi tôt avec un sourire gêné. Ray, quant à lui se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il avait remarqué la réaction du jeune homme et se dit qu'il avait raison.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas Scotty, mais je pense que Lilly est jalouse… Par contre de qui, là je sais pas, rajouta t'il en charriant la jeune femme.

- Tais-toi Ray, au lieu de dire des bêtises, répondit celle-ci.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester seul Scotty ? Demanda-t'il.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi… Fit le jeune homme d'un air renfrogné. Je vais en profiter pour rattraper mon retard de sommeil.

Lilly n'écoutait déjà plus, elle voulait parler à Ray. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de cette soirée. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à son collègue qui ne lui répondit qu'évasivement la même chose. Il les regarda s'éloigner et de nouveau, une petite rancœur s'installa. Il avait deviné que sa soirée de la veille avec Rose avait été un fiasco à cause du souci qu'il se faisait pour Lilly. Ce qu'il avait évité de révéler à Ray. Mais il savait pertinemment que le fait d'avoir revu Ray ne laisserait pas son amie indifférente. Bien au contraire, elle serait chamboulée.

* * *

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se serait passé, si j'avais eu beaucoup de retard ? Demanda Lilly à Ray avec un petit sourire.

- Rien ! Scott et moi aurions continué à parler sport !

- Mouais… Est-ce le même sport que votre conversation sur la « moto » fit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

- Elle t'a marqué cette discussion à ce que je vois. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Avoue quand même que ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, je pouvais mal comprendre ! S'exclama Lilly vexée.

- Oui je l'avoue, mais ta tête était tellement comique que…

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les 2 à ce que je vois…

- Lil arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Ray inquiet.

- Rien… Juste que je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Je ne sais plus. On ne s'est jamais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu repasses dans le coin, je réagis de la sorte ? La dernière fois, avec Joseph, je pensais que… Et non, il n'a jamais voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que toi et moi c'était fini ! Je foire tout ce que je tente ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment que la prochaine fois que tu repasses dans le coin, je ne réagisse pas…

Ray comprit, et l'interrompit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Lilly se détendit aussitôt et tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle répondit avec empressement à son baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle approfondit leur étreinte, et elle perdit pieds quelques instants, se contentant de vivre pleinement ce moment. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura doucement qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, vu qu'il était dans le même cas. Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda.

- Tu es…

- On ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment ainsi. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de te trahir…

- Tu ne m'as jamais trahi Ray ! Et tu es bien le seul ! J'ai même cru que ma sœur ne me ferait plus souffrir. A l'époque, elle était plus jeune et elle s'est laissée manipuler. Mais je me suis encore plantée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'accorde ma confiance, on me trahit en retour ?

- Scotty ne t'a pas trahi, Lil.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Si pour toi, me mentir en me disant que Chris ne l'intéressait pas, et que je découvre le contraire, car ma sœur a bien été obligée de m'avouer leur relation, n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une trahison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il e faut !

- Cela s'est passé quand ? Demanda Ray en ne relevant pas l'insinuation de son amie.

- Il y a 3 ans. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles de Chris… Autant pour lui que pour moi. Il n'a jamais voulu me croire quand je l'ai prévenu que les ennuis n'étaient jamais loin avec elle. Il en a fait les frais !

- 3 ans ! Fit-il éberlué. Et tu n'es toujours pas parvenue à lui pardonner ?

- Il t'en a parlé ? Demanda Lilly surprise.

- Non ! Je te jure que non. Mais, il tient à votre amitié.

- Je lui ai pardonné, car j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il touchait le fond. Mais ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il a préféré ma sœur ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Lil ! Et ne te mens pas. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on est malheureux, c'est toi non ? Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est tout ! Comme toi, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je…

- Ce que je veux dire, Lil, c'est que tous les 2, on a passé un cap. Avant, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous revoir comme on le fait maintenant, sans… Je ne compte plus les fois où tu pleurais dans mes bras la nuit. Je t'ai promis de ne plus y faire allusion, mais à cette époque, tu acceptais qu'on t'aide. Pourquoi ne l'accepte-tu plus aujourd'hui ?

Lilly avait les larmes aux yeux. Ray avait raison. Elle craqua.

- Parce que toi et moi on ne s'est jamais quitté ! Même la dernière fois… Ca ne ressemblait pas à un au revoir. Tu venais de te faire agresser, et ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de t'abandonner ! Toi qui as veillé sur moi quand…

- Fais confiance à ceux qui t'entourent Lil ! Fais-lui confiance. N'aies pas peur de t'ouvrir aux autres.

- Tu es en train de me dire que…

- Je ne t'abandonne pas Lilly. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne s'est jamais quitté, comme il le fallait. Mais à aucun moment je ne t'en voudrais pour la dernière fois. J'ai débarqué dans ta vie, et j'ai… Et tu ne m'as pas abandonné… Loin de là Lilly. Et tu ne me dois rien, jamais je ne te demanderais de comptes.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, Ray s'approcha et les essuya avec sa main. Il la regarda intensément et les larmes aux yeux, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Lil, mais nous 2 se serait une erreur. On ne peut pas vivre dans le passé. On en serait malheureux.


	22. Chapter 22

Oui, après le final de la saison 6 de GA, normal de réagir comme ça ! Mais ce n'était qu'un clin d'oeil, hein ;-)

Allez, revenons à CC et voilà une suite.

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse du restaurant de l'hôtel. La nuit tombait sur Seattle. Lilly était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait au loin un ferry passer. Elle aurait tant voulu s'enfuir, lui dire qu'elle plaquait tout pour lui, pour eux. Mais elle sut qu'il avait raison. Sa vie était maintenant à Philadelphie, mais sans lui. La preuve, elle avait survécu depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'il était quelque part, et qu'il reviendrait la voir. Maintenant, qu'ils se quittaient enfin, qu'ils se disaient adieu, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Les paroles de sa psy lui revinrent en mémoire. Il faut profiter de la vie, et surtout les souvenirs doivent le rester. Ne pas chercher à les conjuguer au présent, ni au futur. Elle se retourna vers lui, et ils se fixèrent d'un regard plein de tendresse et qui montrait l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux et lui répéta qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il s'éloigna, elle se retourna et reprit sa contemplation.

* * *

Scotty, bien décidé à prendre l'air, s'était dirigé vers la sortie de l'hôtel, mais en passant devant la terrasse, les avait vu. Il s'était senti indiscret et avait avancé d'un pas, mais quand il retourna sa tête vers eux, il vit la jeune femme éclater en pleurs. Son cœur se serra instantanément, comprenant que Lilly avait régressé de plusieurs étapes dans la voie de la guérison. Son principal repère s'effondrait. Même si Ray lui avait dit le contraire, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour l'épauler. Il ne supportait pas de la voir triste et lasse de vivre. Et surtout, il se doutait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas approcher aussi facilement, s'il tentait quoique se soit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'en voulait pas à Ray de faire ce qu'il faisait, il avait raison, mais c'est le moment qui était mal choisi. Il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Il détourna son regard à nouveau sur Scotty et vit l'expression de ce dernier.

- Elle a besoin de toi, et tu arriveras à l'aider. C'est toi son repère maintenant. Je le sais, car tu la regardes exactement comme moi je la regarde. Et je crois que tu le sais pertinemment, mais que tu refuses de faire face à tes sentiments. Je me doute que tu te décourageras plus d'une fois… Mais à chaque fois, repense à mes paroles. Repense à ce que je t'ai révélé. Je ne te demanderais juste qu'une chose : Ne la fais pas souffrir ne la fais plus souffrir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Scotty comprit que Ray lui confiait une lourde tâche. Il fut stupéfait que le jeune homme soit parvenu à deviner ce qu'il ressentait en si peu de temps, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à y mettre une définition. Ray remarqua son étonnement.

- Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli la perdre… Pas de la même façon que toi, mais plusieurs fois, elle a voulu s'enfuir de sa vie… Rien de grave. Mais c'est là que j'ai su que c'est lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre une personne, que l'on prend conscience des sentiments que l'on éprouve pour elle.

Ray s'éloigna et Scotty le remercia timidement. Il ne tenterait rien ce soir. De toute évidence elle avait envie d'être seule, alors venir la voir pour lui proposer son aide, serait une erreur.

* * *

La nuit fut longue pour les 2 inspecteurs. Aussi, ils apprécièrent le silence lors de leur petit déjeuner. Scotty avait décidé d'agir normalement avec Lilly. Leur avion ne décollait qu'en début d'après midi. Au bout de 10 minutes de silence, Lilly le brisa, et d'un ton qu'elle voulut enjouer demanda à son collègue s'il avait passé une soirée agréable. Il décida donc de suivre son exemple.

- Hélas, non ! Désolé de te décevoir Rush ! Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh… Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que le courant était passé entre Rose et toi ?

- Et bien, parfois, ça ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait… Fit-il de façon à ce que Lilly ne rajoute rien.

- J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais je t'en prie, ne prends pas de gants avec moi… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé une soirée, difficile que…

- On classe l'affaire Lil !

Il refusait de continuer sur ce sujet où à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait commettre la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie. Ray avait deviné juste, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme avaient évolué, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les affronter. Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de prouver à Lilly qu'il serait là pour elle à n'importe quel moment. Ils se regardaient, elle lui offrit un timide sourire, mais sincère, qui le subjugua. De son côté, elle ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de son collègue. Un coup, il lui disait qu'il se contentait d'aventures, et l'instant d'après, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il attendait plus de la vie.


	23. Chapter 23

A La Nouvelle Orléans, Nick et Kat attendaient dans une voiture que Bradley Monroe sorte de chez lui. Il ne répondait à aucun appel, alors qu'il était chez lui. Le lieutenant Carlson leur avait demandé de le surveiller, il trouvait étrange qu'il fasse comme s'il n'était pas chez lui. Kat était pensive, et Nick le remarqua.

- Tu penses encore à ce qu'a dit Erick hier ?

- Et il a dit quoi ? Lui répondit-elle.

- D'accord, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas compris, je ne te dirais rien…

- Depuis quand tu joues au psychologue toi ? Lui demanda t'elle étonnée.

- Tu sais, je…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, Bradley sortit de chez lui à cet instant. Il fit signe à Kat qui comprit. Elle sortit de voiture suivie de son collègue.

- M. Monroe ? Demanda Kat. Pouvons-nous vous parler ?

- Ce n'est pas trop le moment !

- Pas le moment ? Pas le moment pour parler à la police ! S'exclama Nick.

- Ma mère est mal en point, je dois aller à Philadelphie.

- Je suis désolée… Commença Kat. Mais avez-vous quelques instants à nous accorder ?

- Ca dépend pour quoi ?

- Toujours pour le meurtre de Franck Johnson… Fit Nick. Alors…

Bradley les fit rentrer chez lui, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Pourquoi nous avoir menti sur le fait que vous n'aviez pas revu Franck depuis l'ouragan ? Demanda Kat.

- Mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas revu !

- Ah oui ! Fit Nick. Et Philadelphie… Ca vous revient maintenant ?

- Oui, d'accord je vais à Philadelphie de temps en temps, mais dois-je vous rappeler que ma mère y vit ?

- Ok, votre mère y vit peut-être, mais un témoin nous a signalé que Franck avait discuté avec un homme plus âgé que lui, et qui n'était pas son père… Remarqua Kat.

- Je… Bon d'accord.. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Se justifia timidement Bradley.

- Dites toujours, et on avisera. L'encouragea Nick.

- Franck et son père s'étaient disputés au sujet de Cathy. Dylan ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son fils préférait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait ! Il a pourtant eu un bébé avec elle ! S'exclama Nick.

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est déroulé lors de l'ouragan. Je suis au courant de la visite de Franck. Et, il m'a avoué qu'il voulait la reconquérir. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés, elle lui a dit clairement qu'elle n'était pas heureuse depuis le jour où ils se sont quittés.

- Et c'est Franck qui vous a dit ça ? Demanda Kat sceptique. C'est lui qui vous aurait confié cela, alors que vous les avez forcé à ne plus se voir ? Il vous aurait pardonné ?

- Vous savez, quand vous traversez ce genre d'épreuves et que vous en ressortez indemne, vous changez d'opinion sur pas mal de choses, et vous vous apercevez que vous vous conduisez comme un abruti de temps en temps. Et bien, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé. La chose la plus intelligente à faire pour la mémoire de ma fille, est d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Et nous l'avons fait.

- Autrement dit, elle avait dans l'idée de rompre avec Erick ? Fit Kat stupéfaite.

- L' Amour avec un grand A est quelque chose de rare, et quand vous l'avez trouvé, quelque soit la vie que vous choisissez de vivre, vous ne l'oubliez pas. Sandra n'avait pas l'intention de rompre avec Erick, mais il n'était pas idiot, et il a dû vous le dire, il a assisté à leur dernière conversation.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit de quoi vous avez parlé avec Franck ? Signala Nick.

- Ecoutez… On ne peux vraiment pas en reparler à mon retour de Philadelphie ? Ma mère est…

- Pourquoi attendre votre retour ? Commença Kat. Nous sommes de Philly.

- Alors pourquoi en faites-vous toute une histoire ? Vous pouvez me demander tout cela une fois là-bas !

Sur ces paroles, il leur fit comprendre, qu'il souhaitait qu'ils s'en aillent. Nick et Kat se levèrent donc et prirent congés de Bradley.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, la jeune femme laissa libre cours à sa frustration, sous le regard moqueur de Vera. Elle venait de donner un coup sur le volant avec son calepin.

- Euh, Miller, fais gaffe, car je connais un gars qui a déclenché son air bag à force de taper sur le volant comme tu viens de le faire !

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire Vera ! Fit-elle en démarrant. Ce type se moque de nous, et ça j'en ai horreur.

- Hum ! Tu disais la même chose d'Erick, alors je serais toi, je me méfierais de mes intuitions…

Il s'interrompit voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Il tenta néanmoins une dernière phrase.

- Il faut le comprendre quand même. Sa mère est mourante… Rappelle-toi Lilly…

- Tu oses comparer Lilly et un potentiel suspect ? Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, car…

- D'accord j'ai compris… fit-il penaud en décrochant son portable qui sonnait.

Il répondit à Scotty et lui résuma leur tentative de discussion avec Bradley Monroe. 5 minutes plus tard, il raccrocha et dit à Kat de se rendre vers l'aéroport.


	24. Chapter 24

Lilly regarda Scotty intriguée. Le jeune homme avait raccroché et semblait énervé. Elle le connaissait tellement bien, qu'elle savait qu'en général il valait mieux le laisser se calmer, mais, là elle se dit qu'il fallait intervenir.

- Ils viennent nous chercher ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui ! Répondit-il en soupirant.

- Ils ont pu rencontrer Bradley ?

- Oui ! Répéta t'il de la même façon.

- Bon… Commença Lilly étonnée.

- Lil excuse-moi, mais, une fois arrivés à La Nouvelle Orléans, on récupère nos billets de retour pour Philly. Fit-il lassé.

- Je vais réellement croire que c'est l'avion qui te rend aussi bougon ! A l'aller tu étais exactement dans le même état !

Il ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que je saurais avant l'atterrissage comment s'est déroulé l'entretien où, faut-il que j'appelle Kat ?

Il lui résuma la rencontre entre leurs collègues et Bradley, et Lilly comprit la frustration qu'ils ont dû ressentir. Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas, mais sut que le comportement de son collègue n'était pas dû seulement à l'enquête. Scotty regardait par le hublot, l'air pensif. Il savait que le retour à Philadelphie serait synonyme de doutes et questions pour Lilly. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne montrerait pas qu'elle a besoin d'aide, et elle refuserait encore plus la sienne, s'il le faisait sans le lui demander. Alors, il allait devoir recommencer à la regarder se battre pour survivre. Même l'affaire en cours était un échec, alors ce serait un motif pour elle de baisser les bras. Il s'en voulait aussi de l'attitude qu'il avait avec elle. Il se montrait distant et froid, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Lilly quant à elle, n'insistait pas. Son collègue était de mauvaise humeur, et elle mit cela sur le fait que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu le pouvoir de stopper une histoire sans lendemain. Elle sourit timidement, cela l'amusait beaucoup, seulement elle ne le lui dirait pas. Elle repensa à une phrase que Kat lui avait dit un soir de 1er jeudi. Le fait qu'il soit « volage » cachait certainement un refus de souffrir. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais n'en avait pas moins pensé. Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se reconcentra sur l'enquête et sur le comportement de Bradley qu'elle trouvait plus que suspect. Une fois à Philadelphie, elle demanderait à son chef de l'interroger. Ils avaient ce point commun : leurs mères respectives. C'est donc dans le silence que le vol se déroula. Un silence reposant, mais déroutant, et menant vers un quiproquo. Scotty étant persuadé que la jeune femme était marquée par sa soirée avec Ray alors que la jeune femme se posait juste des questions sur l'enquête.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, Kat et Nick accueillirent leurs collègues. Ils devaient récupérer les billets pour le retour sur Philadelphie. Scotty et Nick s'en chargèrent, tandis que Lilly et Kat s'installèrent dans la cafétéria. Kat regardait sa collègue, celle-ci s'en aperçut et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Rien, mais j'ai l'impression que…

- Ray était à Seattle ! Lança Lilly du tac au tac.

- Quoi ? Ray…

- Oui, mais… Je me suis rendue compte que même s'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre nous, ce n'était plus ce que j'attendais de la vie. Je me suis aperçue que Ray faisait partie de mon passé… Et…

- Y aurait-il UN « Présent » ? Demanda Kat en mimant des guillemets et en insistant sur le mot un.

- Non… Pourquoi… Pourquoi dis-tu… Balbutia t'elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit Kat avec malice et en souriant.

- Personne, je te jure. Répondit Lilly en fixant sa voisine. Mais, je me suis aperçue que si je me contentais de vivre avec les souvenirs, et en attendant que Ray repasse me voir de temps à autres je ne serais pas heureuse.

Kat dévisageait son amie. Cette confidence ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle savait qu'il fallait la laisser parler, et qu'elle serait sans doute longtemps sans lui avouer autre chose.

- Lil, je suis vraiment touchée que tu me dises cela… Je suis même contente de constater que tu me fais confiance.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ces derniers temps…

- Lil tu…

- Je sais sur qui je peux compter en cas de coup dur, et vous tous, vous me l'avez montré. Même Vera avec ses vannes et blagues… Sans elles, je crois que mes journées auraient été moins gaies. De le voir s'adapter aussi facilement à la vie Amish m'a fait énormément rire. Je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'être là… Même si tu as l'impression de ne rien faire. Ta présence m'aide. Et une fois rentrées, je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait qu'on s'organise des petites soirées toutes les 2.

- Tu lui as dit la même chose ?

- A qui ? Demanda Lilly en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- On était tous inquiets pour toi, mais celui qui l'était encore plus c'était bien lui.

- Je sais… Je me rappelle de la conversation qu'on a eue avant de partir. Mais, moi aussi je revis cette scène. Je la revivais, et à chaque fois, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout est allé si vite, que… Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti.

- C'était un tir justifié Lil… Ne me dis pas qu'il faut qu'on te le répète sans arrêt à toi aussi ! Et ne cherche pas à savoir. Ne cherchez pas à savoir !

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Scotty et Nick attendaient de pouvoir retirer leurs billets. Vera regardait son ami avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Alors ? Seattle…

- Quoi Seattle… Ah si ! Pendant qu'on y était, il n'a pas plu !

- Ne me dis pas qu'un tombeur comme toi n'a rien fait tomber justement ?

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ça ! Je sais bien que…

- Tu n'as plus envie de jouer à quoi ?

- Je sais bien que c'est ce que j'ai dit… Nous sommes flics, et notre boulot nous prend la majeure partie de notre temps, mais j'ai envie de plus !

- Bon quand t'auras fait le tri dans ta tête, tu m'appelles, car là, je ne comprends pas.

- Laisse tomber ! Fit Scotty en s'apercevant qu'il avait trop parlé.

Il fit signe à Vera que c'était à eux. Il commanda les billets, tandis que Nick analysait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Il ne comprit d'abord rien du tout, puis fit le rapport. Il se demandait maintenant qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet ? Il pensa d'abord à Lilly, puis se traita d'idiot. Ils étaient des amis, proches certes, mais amis. Alors il décida de ne pas y réfléchir.


	25. Chapter 25

Une fois de retour à Philadelphie, Kat raccompagna Lilly jusqu'à chez elle, et comme sa mère gardait Veronica pour la nuit, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait rester ? Lilly lui répondit positivement avec un grand sourire. C'est ainsi que Kat lui confia qu'elle serait un bout de temps sans partir en planque avec Vera. Lilly éclata de rire.

- Vous vous êtes battus donc ? C'est Scotty qui aurait gagné, si j'avais accepté de parier.

- Justement, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est si bougon ?

Lilly ne répondit pas et demanda pourquoi Bradley avait l'air si méfiant lors de leur interrogatoire ? Kat regarda son amie, elle esquivait la question. Elle insista quand même.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je l'ai un peu négligé. Mais c'est tout moi ça… Ray revient et j'oublie tout…

- Ne culpabilise pas. Ray et toi vous avez vécu quelque chose de fort. Et je suis sûre qu'il l'a comprit. Il sait ce qu'il représente pour toi !

- Je ne le reconnais plus, c'est simple ! Le Scotty que je connais n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas volage. Si tu l'avais vu avec Elisa…

- Et bien justement, je pense que je comprends. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est normal. Il ne veut plus souffrir ! Mais, je te signale que ce n'est pas de lui qu'on parle ce soir, mais…

- On a plus important en effet ! L'enquête… Fit Lilly de façon à ce que Kat ne réplique pas. Ce que la jeune femme comprit.

- La mère de Bradley est très mal en point. Répondit Kat. C'est ce qui l'a fait rentrer plus vite à Philadelphie. Je pense qu'on…

- On verra demain ce que le chef aura à nous dire, mais je pense que si elle est vraiment mal, Bradley, s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, agira.

- Mais justement, il n'a peut-être rien à se reprocher…

- On se trompe de suspect alors ? S'interrogea Lilly plus à elle-même qu'à son amie.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Il s'agirait donc réellement d'une attaque à main armée ?

- Je vais lui parler demain ! A Bradley.

- Lil je crois que…

- Non, je vais lui parler. J'ai vécu ça il n'y a pas si longtemps… Je pense que… Elle s'interrompit ayant conscience que Kat était toujours avec elle.

Kat n'insista pas, et quitta la jeune femme 20 minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly arriva en même temps que Will. Ce dernier décida de la briefer sur leurs recherches durant leur absence.

- Je dois t'avouer Lil, que le bureau n'a jamais été aussi calme. Je pense que si cela avait dû s'éterniser, le boss aurait demandé à ce que vous reveniez plus vite. Soit toi et Scotty ou soit Kat et Nick.

- Ah oui ? Fit la jeune femme en souriant. C'était si différent de…

- Les blagues de Vera ne m'auront jamais autant manqué !

Elle servit une tasse de café à son collègue et lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui faisait.

- On est entre nous Lil, et je sais que si tu ne veux pas que je te parle, tu me le diras tout de suite. Mais Tout va comme tu veux ? Fit-il en la regardant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

- Oui, Will. Mieux ! Beaucoup même. Rajouta t'elle en le fixant sérieusement avec un timide sourire.

- Je te connais depuis pas mal de temps, et…

- Je sais !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je sais que tu as dû penser que tu étais un poids qu'on traînait derrière nous, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu interroges Bradley avec moi ? L'interrompit-elle.

- Ok, Lil ! Répondit-il. Mais il faudrait peut-être le convoquer !

- Vous n'avez pas eu le nom de l'hôpital où se trouve Elfie Monroe ?

- Si, mais…

- Je vais rendre visite à Elfie alors ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Will s'esclaffa. Quand la jeune femme avait une idée derrière la tête, rien ne lui faisait changer d'avis. Le rire la gagna aussi. Et c'est donc en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais doté d'un sens de l'humour Jeffries ! S'exclama Nick.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui en as le don Nick ! Lui répondit Scotty.

- Je vais à l'hôpital rendre visite à Elfie. Signala Lilly. Qui m'accompagne demanda t'elle aux 3 hommes en agitant ses clés de voiture.

- J'évite les hôpitaux… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Renchérit Nick.

- T'as besoin d'un chevalier servant maintenant ? Fit Scotty en levant le nez de son journal.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te proposes Valens ! C'est gentil ! Lui répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire qui ravagea le cœur du jeune homme. A moins que je ne demande au boss, vu que vous ne vous battez pas pour…

- Et si Nick reste dans la voiture à attendre, il peut t'accompagner Lil ! Fit Will.

- Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Souligna Lilly. Désolée, Scotty, fallait être plus convaincant ! Fit-elle au jeune homme.

- J'ai dit que… Tenta Nick. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Will ?

- Tu t'es moqué de lui ! S'exclama Scotty en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Lilly appela alors Vera, qui se dépêcha de la rattraper. Elle attendait déjà près de la sortie du bureau.

- C'est sûrement la 1ère fois que je vois Nick courir après une fille. Fit Scotty en riant.

- Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille ! Souligna Will en dévisageant son collègue.

Scotty ne répondit pas, tandis que Will prit la partie du journal qui l'intéressait.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Scotty. J'ai remarqué ton brutal changement d'attitude. Au début je mettais ça sur les retombées de la fusillade et de ta « désobéissance », fit-il en mimant des guillemets. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est autre chose. Tu…

- Je me trompe royalement ! C'est tout !

- Je ne crois pas ! La façon dont tu la regardes te trahit. Et quand elle croise ton regard, tu baisses le tien, comme si tu avais peur qu'elle lise dans tes pensées, qu'elle sache ce que tu ressens pour elle.

- Je ne ressens rien pour elle ! Enfin… C'est une amie…

- Mouais… Commença Will.

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Kat essoufflée, qui justifia son retard en maudissant les réunions parents/professeurs improvisées.


	26. Chapter 26

Et bien, pour savoir si Lilly va se lââââcher... faut lire ^^ et commenter ;-)

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Nick s'adressa à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait Elfie Monroe. Une infirmière lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui tendit sa plaque, se présenta et désigna Lilly. Elle leur demanda de la suivre. Devant la porte de la chambre d'Elfie, Lilly toqua, et entra en entendant une voix lui répondre. Elfie fut surprise de la voir.

- Inspecteur Rush ! Vous venez m'annoncer une nouvelle ?

- Pas la résolution de l'enquête, hélas. Mais Bradley nous a plus ou moins prévenu de votre état.

- Il m'a raconté aussi que vous le suspectiez ! S'exclama froidement Elfie.

- Il agit en tant que tel ! Répliqua Nick. En refusant de nous parler, il…

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! De repenser à cette période le fait souffrir. Il culpabilise d'avoir séparé Franck et Sandra. Si vous saviez comme il…

- Ca ne vous suffit pas de venir remuer le passé ! Intervint Bradley qui venait d'arriver. Il faut aussi que vous veniez embêter une personne qui est mourante.

- Laisse Brad ! L'interrompit Elfie. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que vous rouvriez l'enquête sur la mort de Franck. Ajouta t'elle à l'intention de Lilly et Nick. C'est moi qui ai remué le passé.

- Nous venions pour prendre de vos nouvelles Elfie, lui dit Lilly.

Un médecin rentra dans la pièce, et fit sortir tout le monde. Bradley en profita pour les emmener un peu plus loin.

- En effet, je vous ai menti ! Si je me suis disputé avec Franck, c'était pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Lui ouvrir les yeux ? Répéta Nick.

Bradley raconta qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Cathy et Erick. C'était peu après l'ouragan. Cathy était venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait que Franck ne l'aimait plus. Elle savait aussi que Sandra aimait encore Franck. Bradley n'avait pas jugé utile de continuer à écouter. Lilly le remercia et regarda Nick. Ils s'éloignèrent.

- Je crois que Cathy nous a mené en bateau ! Fit-elle amèrement.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

- Elle nous a dit qu'Erick et elle avaient eu une aventure, après la mort de Franck…

- Mais tu crois que leur relation a débuté…

- Avant le décès de Franck ! Oui c'est une possibilité.

- Autrement dit, on retourne à Seattle ?

- Non, Cathy viendra ici.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au central, et racontèrent leur visite à Elfie.

- Bradley est innocent ? Fit Kat stupéfaite. Et bien pour un innocent, il a bien joué le rôle du suspect !

- Cette enquête nous fait tourner en rond ! S'exclama Scotty. On repart en voyage ?

- Personne ne part où que ce soit ! Signala Stillman. Nous allons demander à Cathy de venir ici.

- Elle va se méfier ! Autant…

- Elle a confiance en moi ! Fit Lilly. Je lui demande de venir ici pour qu'on parle de Franck et de leur vie à Philly.

Lilly appela Cathy, et après avoir parlé pendant plus de 10 minutes, elle avait réussi à la convaincre de venir lui parler de Franck et de sa vie à Philadelphie. Leur vie. Elle s'arrangerait pour venir le surlendemain. Stillman décida de profiter de ce petit moment d'accalmie pour rattraper le retard de paperasserie, à la plus grande joie de ses agents. Il ne tint pas compte des réactions et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lui-aussi avait des rapports à rendre. Après une journée entière de « dépoussiérage » Nick proposa un verre, que Will accepta avec plaisir. Ils quittèrent donc le central à l'exception de Lilly et de Scotty.

- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je te retourne la question !

- J'ai encore ce rapport à terminer, fit-elle en désignant le dossier ouvert sur son bureau. Et après…

- Et après, tu seras trop fatiguée pour venir, donc tu rentreras, seule !

- Et que me conseilles-tu de faire ?

- De rendre tes devoirs en retard ! Fit-il malicieusement. Et de venir faire l'école buissonnière.

- T'étais de ce genre là toi ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- De quoi ?

- Le genre mauvais élève qui séchait les cours ?

- Et toi, tu devais être la petite fille modèle que tout le monde embêtait !

- A la différence, c'est que j'avais mon garde du corps !

- Justement Lil, si tu veux…

- Bon j'ai compris Valens ! On y va avant que tu commences à dire des bêtises !

- Lil, il faut que…

- Je vais bien ! Tu sais. Je m'étais préparée à ça. J'ai su après avoir passé la soirée avec lui que c'était réellement fini. C'est mon passé.

- Non, il y a un truc que je dois te dire ! Ray…

- Ca suffit Scotty ! Fit-elle doucement. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer au sol pour pleurer les larmes de mon corps. Je m'y étais préparée. On s'y était préparé. On savait tous les 2 où cela nous mènerait si nous avions continué à nier une évidence. Alors, arrête de te faire du souci pour moi, et profite de la vie ! Profite de ta vie !

- Lil…

- Merci en tout cas ! Je sais que je compte au moins un peu pour toi ! Ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éloigna vers son vestiaire et prit son manteau. Scotty la regarda ouvrir son casier, y déposer son arme et le fermer. Il ajouta à voix basse :

- Tu ne compte pas qu'un peu pour moi Lilly ! Tu comptes énormément !

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par sa collègue qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il reprit ses esprits et décida d'essayer de mettre de côté cette petite faiblesse. Ils étaient amis, et collègues, ils bossaient ensemble, et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Alors pourquoi venir tout gâcher avec quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, lui passerait. Il repensa aux paroles de Ray, et décida de les interpréter comme cela. Il veillerait sur elle comme un frère veille sur sa sœur.


	27. Chapter 27

Allez, je continue dans ma lancée, et voilà une autre suite ^^ et j'en prends le droit totalement ;-)

* * *

Ils passèrent donc la soirée tous ensemble. Lilly et Kat semblaient être en pleine discussion toutes les 2, elles ne se préoccupaient même plus de Nick et de ses blagues. Will se moqua d'elles gentiment.

- Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé !

- Quoi ? Firent-elles en même temps.

- Je me demandais quand vous vous trouverez toutes les 2 ?

- Quand on se trouverait ? Répéta Kat.

- Je vois… Commença Nick. La complicité féminine ! A 2, vous supportez mieux d'être entourées d'hommes !

- Je préfère quand tu blagues, Nick ! Fit Scotty. Au moins tu…

- Et alors vous ne savez même pas de quoi on parle ! S'exclama Lilly de façon mystérieuse. On parle peut-être de l'enquête…

- Ou on vous critique peut-être ! Lança Kat en riant.

Stillman regardait et esquissa un sourire. Il aimait quand son équipe se charriait gentiment. Il savait qu'il avait énormément de chance de travailler avec des personnes qui s'apprécient et qui s'entendent bien. Cela n'avait pas été toujours le cas. Un peu plus tard, ils se quittèrent tous, chacun reprenant le chemin du retour. Seuls, Will et Scotty devaient récupérer leurs voitures, restées au central. Scotty était silencieux, mais Will se garda de faire un commentaire. Ils arrivèrent devant le parking, et le jeune homme tenta alors une question.

- Tu crois qu'il faut que je le lui dise ?

- Dire quoi et à qui ? Demanda Will en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Oublie ! Je…

- C'est toi seul qui a la réponse à cette question Scotty. Si tu crois que ça peut valoir la peine, vas-y ! Si tu crois que ça ne fera que compliquer les choses… En aucun cas, je vais te dire quoi faire. Mais la 1ère question, c'est à toi qu'il faut la poser. Que ressens-tu réellement ?

- Justement… Je ne sais plus ! Et puis, A Seattle, Ray a…

- Attends ! Ray est de retour !

- Non ! Ils ont juste tourné la page, et Ray m'a dit de veiller sur Lilly, comme lui veillait sur elle. Il m'a fait comprendre que cela ne serait pas difficile pour moi de prendre le relais. Enfin… Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on a elle et moi. Je…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, si tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches réellement, Scotty ! Je te le redis, comprends d'abord ce que tu ressens pour elle, et là tu sauras comment agir !

- Mais combien…

- Je ne sais pas, mais en général, ces choses là se comprennent rapidement.

- Il y a une chose que je sais ! Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et qu'elle ait confiance en elle et en la vie.

- Dors quand même un peu Scott ! Demain, n'oublie pas qu'on a l'opération « classement » !

- Et ?

- Et ! Tel que je la connais, elle va se dévouer pour ranger les dossiers aux archives…

- Tu me demandes de…

- Je ne te demande rien, je te préviens juste de l'occasion qui se présente à toi de répondre à la 1ère question.

Il laissa son ami seul et monta dans sa voiture. Scotty se poussa pour le laisser passer, et à son tour se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait certes peur de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour sa collègue, mais il avait bien plus peur de la réaction de Stillman. Donc le fait que Will l'encourage à réfléchir le réconfortait. Ce n'était pas idiot, et égoïste, donc.

* * *

C'est donc en bon dernier qu'il arriva le lendemain. Il salua rapidement Nick qui s'abstint de commentaires vu l'humeur de son ami, et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Lilly et Will étaient en train discuter devant la cafetière.

- Si tu veux du café, Scotty, il va falloir te contenter du distributeur en bas. La cafetière vient de lâcher. Fit Lilly amèrement.

- Non, il faut juste la détartrer c'est tout !

- Et que crois-tu qu'on fait depuis notre arrivée ? Fit Will avec un petit sourire.

- De toute façon, c'est la loi des séries… Remarqua Lilly, La batterie de ma voiture était à plat. Donc obligée d'appeler Kat pour qu'elle vienne me dépanner !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plutôt ? Demanda Scotty. J'habite un peu plus près de chez toi que Kat, je te signale.

Elle ne répondit pas. Will prit le récipient de la cafetière plein d'eau bouillante et décida d'aller le vider, les laissant seul. Il ignora le regard du jeune inspecteur.

- Laisse tomber Will ! Signala Lilly. On est bons pour en racheter une autre !

- Et alors ! Laisse-moi refaire un dernier détartrage… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Rajouta t'il en fixant Scotty.

- Tu m'accompagnerais choisir une nouvelle cafetière ? Demanda Lilly à Scotty.

- Et tu ne peux pas y aller seule ? Fit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas un achat que je fais pour moi, mais pour nous… Enfin le bureau.

- Ah ! Je vois que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition d'école buissonnière ! S'exclama t'il en continuant de sourire.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de me dévier du droit chemin on dirait !

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire passer du côté obscur de la force !

Elle éclata de rire, et il fut subjugué par sa rapide euphorie. Elle réitéra la question, et il fut forcé d'accepter. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur chef, et Lilly plaida leur cause en disant que depuis plus d'une heure ils s'évertuaient tous à sauver la cafetière. Il accepta donc, à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme qui croyait que leur chef refuserait catégoriquement.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Attention ce qui va suivre est un petit délire… Vu qu'il faut laisser un peu de temps pour que Cathy arrive à Philly, faut bien aussi occuper nos inspecteurs !_**

**_Je plaide donc coupable pour ce qui suit, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, et bien... tant pis :p_**

**_Petit délire couper en plusieurs parties pour laisser un peu de suspence malgré tout ^^_**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à devoir attendre que le magasin ouvre. Lilly consulta l'heure sur le tableau de bord. 9h50. 10 minutes encore à attendre. Scotty le remarqua.

- Quand je pense que les autres sont en train de classer, ranger, et…

- A ta place, je ne me réjouirais pas trop ! Fit Lilly. A mon avis, le boss a prévu quelque chose pour nous à notre retour !

- On est en mission quand même, là ! On doit chercher la perle rare en cafetière ! Cette perle qui a le don d'achever notre réveil le matin ! Bref, on bosse !

Lilly retint un rire.

- Tu peux me dire ce que t'as mangé ce matin ? Si c'est un clown, je ne pourrais que te croire ! Ou alors, Vera déteint sur toi, et l'élève a dépassé le maître en matière d'humour !

- Nick en Maître Yoda ? Fit Scotty en plissant les yeux. Hum, là faut vraiment voir pour le croire !

- 2 allusions à « Star Wars » ce matin ! Je crois savoir ce que tu as regardé hier soir !

- Et mince ! Découvert ! Que veux-tu ? Cette saga est sans doute l'une des plus…

- Bizarre ! Je te voyais plus accro à la saga « Le Parrain » !

- Ah ! Ca aussi c'est du bon cinéma ! Pas le même genre… Et pourquoi tu me voyais plus comme étant accro au Parrain ?

- Je sais pas ! Ca y est ! Le rideau se lève !

- Et tu veux y aller tout de suite ? Fit-il étonné. Rappelle-moi de ne pas faire le 1er jour des soldes avec toi !

- Je…

Elle ne continua pas, et sortit de la voiture, laissant son co-équipierprendre le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois dans le magasin, Scotty regarda les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Il fut étonné de voir autant de monde à une heure si matinale. Lilly s'était déjà dirigée vers le rayon qui les intéressaient. Elle se retourna, et constata que son collègue ne suivait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant plusieurs secondes, et le vit, entouré d'autres personnes, devant un écran de télévision. Elle leva la tête et remarqua le néon jeux vidéo. Elle soupira à la vue de la majorité masculine qui regardaient les différentes consoles de jeux, et se dit que tous les hommes se ressemblaient !


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, Ok ! Dans la légèreté... Et bien nous y voilà ^^

* * *

C'est donc seule, qu'elle choisit la cafetière qui remplacerait celle qui venait de rendre l'âme. Et à son tour elle fut attirée par un rayon. « Dégustation de café » était inscrit sur un panneau. Elle s'y dirigea, et une hôtesse lui demanda quelle sorte de café elle souhaitait ? Elle regarda le coffret présenté sur le comptoir et prit une capsule café chocolat/noisette. L'hôtesse lui indiqua que c'était un très bon choix. Lilly dégusta sa boisson, et ne sentit pas une présence derrière elle.

- Hum, moi aussi je peux boire du café bien moussant et crémeux et dire « What else » ! Répliqua Scotty goguenard.

- Non, mais celui-ci est particulièrement délicieux ! Se justifia t'elle.

- Oui, bien sûr… Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas livré avec la machine. Se moqua t'il. En tout cas, pas de ça au central, sinon on va devoir se frayer un chemin vers la machine pour avoir le droit de boire un café.

- Jaloux, d'un acteur qui vante un produit ! Fit-elle à son tour d'un air moqueur.

- Pas du tout ! Seulement, je trouve ça totalement idiot ! Comme si George « What else » Clooney pouvait vous faire acheter une machine à expresso !

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Jaloux, car tu ne serais plus au centre des attentions au commissariat ! Fit-elle en riant.

- Alors là, je répète que pas du tout ! Il n'est pas réel, ce type !

- Je te signale que c'est la même chose pour vous ! Une super belle fille un brin vulgaire, vous ferait acheter n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a qu'à voir les bimbos superficielles aux différents salons automobiles !

- C'est pas pareil… Tenta t'il.

- Mouais ! Pas convaincue !

- Viens essayer cette console ! Et tu verras que c'est pas n'importe quoi !

- Ok ! Mais bois d'abord un café !

- Lilly Rush marche au chantage ! S'exclama t'il. Ok ! Je bois quoi ?

- Je marche peut-être au chantage, mais toi tu n'es pas du tout difficile à corrompre !

- D'accord ! Je ne me moque pas de toi si tu achètes cette machine à expresso, et toi tu ne te moques pas de moi, si j'achète cette console !

Ils se regardèrent, et Scotty sentait que quelque chose se passait en lui. Cela ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange qu'ils soient en plein milieu d'un magasin d'électroménagers, en pleine journée, à se chamailler au sujet de futilités, comme un expresso et un jeu vidéo. L'hôtesse qui était toujours présente et qui assistait à la scène eut un petit sourire. Pour elle, c'était quotidiennement qu'elle voyait des couples se chamailler ainsi.

- Marché conclu ! S'exclama Lilly en avançant sa main pour une poignée de main scellant leur pari. Et c'est quoi le réel enjeu de ce pari ?

- Un dîner ! Le perdant paie le resto à l'autre ! Fit Scotty du tac au tac sans réfléchir.

- Un dîner ? Demanda Lilly troublée. Un…

- Ou un déjeuner. Se rattrapa t'il. Un resto j'ai dit… Ca peut être à n'importe quel moment de la journée…

- N'importe quel moment ? Alors si je gagne, je peux te demander de m'offrir un croissant et un café !

- Je… On peut voir pour autre chose, si le resto ne te tente pas !

- Mais si ! C'est une bonne idée ça ! Alors ? Dit-elle en attendant toujours qu'il lui sert la main. T'as peur de perdre ? Poursuit-elle en le fixant.

- Perdre ? Je ne connais pas ce mot Rush ! Répondit-il en serrant la main de le jeune femme.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu me faire changer d'avis au sujet des jeux vidéos ?

- En faisant comme toi… Je bois un café et tu joues à un jeu avec moi. Seulement, c'est moi qui choisis.

- Très bien ! Je choisis le café !

Elle se planta devant le coffret de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle choisissait. Elle tendit la capsule à la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas choisi un parfum de fille !

- Tu verras bien… Et surtout, tu verras que ce café est vraiment meilleur que celui qu'on boit au boulot.

Il prit le petit gobelet en carton que lui tendait l'hôtesse et s'éloigna. Lilly allait le suivre quand l'hôtesse l'appela.

- Mon mari aussi disais que ce café devait être comme tous les autres. Et devinez ce qu'il m'a offert à la Saint Valentin ?

- Ce n'est pas mon mari ! Fit Lilly avant qu'elle ne comprenne que la vendeuse ne lui parlait pas de son statut.

Elle se tut. La vendeuse continua en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de Lilly.

- Les hommes représentent 40% de nos acheteurs. Dans ce magasin. Et l'excuse qui revient le plus souvent est : « ma femme n'arrête pas de me parler de ce café ! »

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Scotty trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude sans grande conviction. Ce café devait avoir le même goût que tous les autres ! Autant aller dans un Starbucks pour en savourer un plus grand. Il ne vit pas sa collègue arriver. Elle avait fait le tour d'un rayon afin de lui faire face. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, pensant être seul, il fut surprit de la voir lui adresser un sourire victorieux. En effet, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait une expression qui laissait penser qu'il aimait bien cette boisson, mais qu'il fallait le cacher.

- J'ai gagné ! Lança Lilly en souriant de plus belle. Alors, ce George vante bien les mérites de cette marque de café non ? Et ce café vanille est bon non ?

- T'as peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre ! Rappelle-toi…

- Montre le moi ce jeu vidéo qui…

Il désigna du doigt une devanture, où une console de jeu blanche était exposée. A l'écran d'une petite télé était diffusée une démo de jeu de bowling.

- La Wii ! Tu veux me faire jouer à la Wii ? Lança Lilly stupéfaite !

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu abandonnes ? Lui demanda t'il goguenard.

- C'est pas un jeu vidéo ça ! La fille de Kat n'arrête pas d'y jouer ! Et après tu vas me faire jouer à la DS ! Fit-elle en riant.

- Tu t'y connais en console ? Fit-il étonné.

- Je pensais juste que t'allais me faire jouer aux jeux : genre soccer, Tomb Raider…

Il écarquilla les yeux !

- Et oui ! Lilly Rush regarde la télé ! Lilly Rush sait que ces jeux sont très populaires chez la gente masculine ! Et Lilly Rush connaît la psp !

Elle se dirigea vers le rayon et attendit derrière 2 jeunes garçons qui jouaient. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, les parents des 2 enfants vinrent les chercher. Elle se retourna vers son collègue qui finissait de boire son café.

- Alors tu viens me défier ou t'es impressionné de mes connaissances ?

- J'arrive, mais avant laisse-moi choisir le jeu. T'as rien contre le golf ?

- J'en ai jamais fait de ma vie, mais sur console, ça doit pas être bien sorcier !

- Alors là, permets-moi de te contredire !


	30. Chapter 30

Et bien, la réacréation n'est pas finie encore ! En voici la preuve ^^

* * *

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, il avait sélectionné les différents joueurs et avait programmé la partie. Il commença et lança la balle. Il tenta une 2ème fois, et réussi à la mettre dans le trou.

- Et oui, c'est un jeu interactif… Donc on joue comme si on pratiquait…

- Je ne suis blonde que de couleur de cheveux Valens !

- Je ne me permettrais pas. A toi l'honneur, vas-y.

Elle prit la manette et plissa les yeux, ce qui fit rire son collègue. Il se retint d'éclater de rire, mais le mal était fait. Elle fut déconcentrée et rata son coup. Et là, il ne put se retenir et partit d'un franc éclat de rire.

- Tu te moques là ! Fit-elle faussement vexée.

- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Si tu te moques !

Elle s'approcha de lui et pointa la manette dans sa direction.

- Tu es mauvaise joueuse donc ?

- Non… Mais on avait dit qu'on ne se moquait pas.

- Et je ne me moque pas. Je trouve juste que ta façon de te concentrer est…

Il s'interrompit. Dans l'instant de complicité qu'ils vivaient tous les 2, il s'apprêtait à lui révéler un peu ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait lui dire qu'il trouvait sa façon de se concentrer attendrissante.

- Ma façon de me concentrer est… Est quoi ? Je suis si nulle que ça ?

- Non ! Répondit-il en se ressaisissant. C'est juste que… Tu veux que je te montre comment faire ? Reprit-il sérieusement.

- Je…

Il lui prit la manette des mains et lui demanda de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Lentement il fit tous les gestes comme s'il s'apprêtait vraiment à lancer la balle de golf à l'aide de son club. Lilly était concentrée et le regardait faire avec attention. Il frappa la balle et lui demanda de jouer le 2ème coup. Elle s'exécuta, mais frappa trop fort. Il oublia que c'était à lui de rejouer, et se plaça en face d'elle. Il lui demanda de reproduire les gestes en même temps qu'il les faisait. Voyant qu'elle se plaçait mal, il tenta autre chose. Il se plaça cette fois-ci derrière elle, superposa ses mains sur les siennes et lui demanda de le laisser faire. Surprise, elle s'exécuta. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, et elle ne semblait pas non plus dérangée. Il la guida du mieux qu'il put et lorsqu'ils relâchèrent le bouton qui permettait de lancer la balle, Lilly vit que celle-ci prenait une toute autre direction qu'au tour précédent. Satisfaite, elle regarda la trajectoire de sa balle et sourit. Il avait toujours gardé ses mains sur les siennes et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, avait resserré la pression de ses doigts. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et en aucun cas, il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Il résista à l'envie qui le tenaillait de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que s'il ne disait rien, ou si elle ne faisait aucun geste, il risquerait de se laisser aller. Son cœur s'emballait pour finalement marteler dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir à nouveau cette sensation, et cette torture de ne pas pouvoir concrétiser son envie de l'embrasser dans le cou.

* * *

De son côté, Lilly commençait à ressentir une petite gêne sur la proximité de son collègue. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle était à mille lieu d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune inspecteur. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant ce trouble. Même lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller, et que lors de son retour de convalescence, il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran malgré tout, et lorsqu'elle vit la balle rentrer dans le trou, elle s'éloigna vivement de lui, et s'écria :

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

Tout en disant ces paroles, elle s'était retournée et le regardait avec un sourire radieux, et ne put empêcher un saut de victoire. Cette réaction, soulagea Scotty, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire et le saut, il ressentit de nouveau la même sensation. Et il comprit que tout ce qu'il tenterait pour essayer de s'en dissuader échouerait. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et plus il essaierait d'effacer ce sentiment, plus celui-ci augmenterait en intensité. Il prit sur lui, et machinalement, consulta sa montre.

- 11h ! On va chercher cette cafetière et on rentre ! Je ne sais pas quelle excuse on va trouver pour le boss, mais va falloir qu'on réfléchisse.

- Réfléchir ! C'est dans tes cordes ça Valens ?

Il ne répliqua pas, et évita de soutenir son regard. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre sans se dévoiler que leurs petites chamailleries devaient s'arrêter là. Lilly régla la cafetière, et se promit de revenir un peu plus tard, acheter son expresso. Elle s'assit dans la voiture, côté conducteur, ce qui fit sourire son partenaire.

- Je n'y crois pas trop là, Lilly !

- Ce n'est pas ta voiture à ce que je sache ! C'est une de la flotte automobile du commissariat, où tu bosses. Et j'y bosse aussi, ce qui me donne donc le droit de la conduire aussi ! Fit-elle en le narguant. Et puis, le réservoir est bientôt vide et j'ai horreur de remettre de l'essence ! Ajouta t'elle malicieusement.

- Tu sais que tu…

- Je quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire. Attention à toi, quand on me contrarie, je me venge !

Il monta dans le véhicule, et 5 minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta dans une station service. Elle lui lança un petit regard et s'avouant vaincu, il descendit. Elle alluma l'autoradio, et chercha une station. Elle en trouva une et augmenta le volume. _Rehab d'Amy Winehouse_retentit alors dans l'habitacle. Elle en oublia son collègue qui remettait de l'essence et qui attendait dehors, et se mit à chanter. Intrigué, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et fut encore plus sous le charme. Sa collègue chantait et dansait, en augmentant au fur et à mesure le son avec les commandes situées au niveau du volant. Bien qu'elle sache ce que la chanson racontait, l'air entraînant l'emportait. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard devant le central et se garèrent dans le parking. Lilly descendit la 1ère, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit le carton qui contenait la nouvelle cafetière. Scotty l'arrêta dans son élan.

- On dit quoi à Stillman sur notre retard ?

- Que le choix de la cafetière parfaite a prit plus de temps que prévu ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant en arrière. Il la rattrapa et la devança. Il se planta devant elle, l'empêchant de continuer. Il savait que ce moment ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

- Attends Lil !

Il s'approcha doucement, et l'embrassa sur la joue. A ce contact, il ressentit un frisson le parcourir, et dû lutter pour ne pas aller plus loin. De son côté, la jeune femme surprise, n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Elle ne trouva pas non plus le courage de le repousser. Il recula de lui-même, en prenant sur lui et évita de croiser son regard sachant qu'elle attendait une explication à ce geste spontané. Il hésita un long moment et finalement trouva l'excuse parfaite.

- C'était pour avoir réussi au golf !

Elle sembla être d'accord avec cette récompense, mais se justifia quand même.

- Je n'ai pas gagné…

- On faisait une compétition ? L'interrompit-il.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et elle brisa le silence.

- Merci alors ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu adores le café vanille de George…

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bâtiment, il la suivit et la porte se referma derrière eux.

* * *

**_Ainsi s'achève cette petite pause bien méritée ! Le prochain pagaraphe sera un retour à l'histoire normale ! J'espère que ce petit passage vous aura plus ;-)_**


	31. Chapter 31

Allez, on reprend le cours normal de l'histoire et... Puis c'est tout, on reprend l'enquête ! Faut bien bosser un peu :p

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage où étaient situés leurs bureaux. Comme prévu, Stillman vint tout de suite à leur rencontre. Lilly lui dit qu'ils avaient été obligés de faire 3 magasins. John hocha la tête devant l'air plus qu'incrédule de Scotty. Comment faisait-elle pour mentir à leur boss aussi facilement ? Il l'a suivi dans la petite kitchenette.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'a cru ? Lui demanda t'il encore stupéfait.

- Non, mais il doit être dans un de ses bons jours, pour ne rien trouver à redire ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Lilly Rush, votre insolence vous perdra un de ces quatre ! Renchérit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et esquissa un sourire. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que l'attitude de la jeune femme ne correspondait pas à son état d'esprit. Elle venait de quitter Ray, sans doute celui qui compte le plus pour elle, et elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête. De penser à sa collègue ne lui permettrait pas de se concentrer pour le classement que Vera avait dû lui coller sur son bureau. Lilly sortit la cafetière de sa boîte et l'installa. Elle commença à préparer le café. Souriante, elle se dirigea vers al pièce principale et avertit tout le monde que le café coulait.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Kat remarqua quand même l'attitude plus qu'étrange de ses 2 collègues. Lilly souriait et chantonnait, en rédigeant ses rapports, tandis que Scotty s'efforçait à rester concentrer sur la lourde tâche qu'il effectuait : Rentrer informatiquement les dates de résolutions des dossiers qui partaient aux archives. Quand il demanda de l'aide pour un 1er voyage aux archives, elle se proposa. Il la remercia et ils descendirent dans la grande pièce où régnaient une multitude de dossiers rangés sur différentes lignées d'étagères. Mais avant, ils devaient donner les dossiers au bureau des archives qui se trouvait un étage plus haut. Scotty poussait le chariot tandis que Kat se dirigea vers le bureau qui classaient les affaires.

- Pour que la crim nous apporte des dossiers sans que nous le demandions, c'est que vous devez vous tournez les pouces ! S'exclama Nancy Shelton.

- Salut Nancy ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Fit Kat sèchement.

- Et en plus, Scott Valens daigne se rappeler à mon bon souvenir !

Kat ne répondit pas, mais son regard parla pour elle. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Bonjour Nancy, les dates de résolutions sont rentrées informatiquement. Fit-il en ne tenant pas compte de ce que la jeune femme avait dit.

Kat remonta, voyant que de toute évidence elle était de trop.

- J'y suis ! S'exclama Nancy. Tu n'as dit à personne que toi et moi…

- D'abord, il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi… Enfin juste une…

- Et personne ne t'a jamais dit que de rappeler après, même pour dire des banalités, était une chose courante dans la vie. Si tu l'avais fait, je ne serais pas aussi amère. Je comprends tu sais, ça n'aurait pas collé, mais au moins tu me l'aurais fait comprendre moins radicalement.

- Je… Nancy, je suis désolé.

- J'espère au moins que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Ce serait bête que tu te plantes.

Elle avait rajouté cette phrase en esquissant un petit sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lilly arriva encore la 1ère, et se dirigea tout de suite vers la cafetière. Elle n'avouerait pas qu'elle avait passé la nuit à se poser des questions. Elle avait de nouveau des insomnies. Bien qu'elle en connaissait la causes, elle décida de les ignorer. Il y avait plus important, Cathy venait, et elle avait une multitude de questions à lui poser. Elle s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de relire le dossier de l'affaire. Kat arriva à son tour et accepta d'aider la jeune femme. 2 heures plus tard, Cathy arriva et Lilly l'accueillit. Elles s'installèrent dans la petite cuisine, Kat les suivit en prévenant Will de ne pas les déranger. Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais que de vous faire venir de Seattle doit vous semblez bizarre. Fit Lilly.

- Pas du tout, je sais très bien que vous vous posez des questions sur nos habitudes à Philadelphie. Mais vous savez, Franck et moi n'étions pas très… Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de connaissances.

- Connaissiez-vous ses collègues ? Demanda Kat.

- Un peu, je l'avais accompagné lors d'une soirée.

- Y avait-il parmi ses collègues des personnes qui vous semblaient étrange dans leur comportement ?

- Dans une soirée, en général, on ne parle pas de différends qu'il y a…

- C'est vrai, mais Franck avait de bons résultats… La jalousie ne connaît pas de pause. Remarqua Kat.

- Je savais qu'il n'avait pas que des amis, mais il n'avait pas que des ennemis… Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

- Pourquoi être venus ici ? Demanda Lilly doucement. Sa vie était à La Nouvelle Orléans, son père y était…

- Parce que je bossais ici ! Je…

- En aviez-vous discuter ?

- Je…

- Il vous a suivi en acceptant de plaquer tout ?

- Vous me demandez si j'étais jalouse de Sandra ? Elle était avec Erick, et ils allaient avoir un bébé !

- Peut-être, mais Erick n'était pas…

- Je crois que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit au sujet d'Erick ! S'exclama Lilly. Pourquoi vient-il vous voir à Seattle aussi souvent, si vous n'êtes restés ensemble que très peu de temps ?

- Je…

- Je crois que Megan aime beaucoup Erick ! Je crois même qu'elle le connaît comme…

- Vous êtes vraiment ignobles ! S'écria Cathy ! Comment osez-vous insinuer que…

Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Kat la devança et se plaça devant la porte.

- Ne nous obligez pas à continuer cette conversation en salle d'interrogatoire, Cathy.

Cathy se rassit lentement. Et honteuse, elle ne répondit pas. Kat réitéra la question. Elle se tut, refusant de leur révéler ce secret, qu'elle s'efforçait de garder au plus profond d'elle. Kat et Lilly se regardèrent et se levèrent. Lilly se dirigea vers la porte. Cathy l'appela.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu deviner cela ?

- Nous sommes flics, lui rappela Lilly.

- Oui… Megan est…

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Demanda Kat en voyant le trouble de la jeune femme.

- Vous allez trouver ça idiot… Franck conduisait sa tante à l'aéroport, il partait en déplacement et sa tante rentrait à New York. Il m'avait demandé de reconduire sa voiture. Une fois sur la route du retour, je ne connaissais pas tellement le coin et je me suis perdue. J'ai retrouvé mon chemin, et en regardant sur la carte, je n'ai pas pu éviter la voiture se trouvant devant moi. Erick en est sorti et, nous avons rédigé un constat. Il n'y avait que des éraflures, mais… Il m'a invité à prendre un café pour pouvoir rédiger le constat plus facilement et plus tranquillement… Et une chose en amenant une autre… On a…

Elle s'interrompit, et Lilly lui dit qu'elle devinait la suite.

- Megan est sa fille ?

- Je…

- Et vous avez fait un scandale parce que Franck était le père du bébé de Sandra ! S'exclama Kat.

- Je sais ! Fit Cathy, honteuse ! Pas très glorieux de ma part…

- Cathy vous nous avez tout raconté ? Vous êtes sûre ? S'enquit Lilly.

- Oui, je vous ai tout dit ! Je…

- Il me faut encore votre déposition par écrit. Fit Kat.


	32. Chapter 32

Elles sortirent de la pièce, et Lilly s'assit à son bureau. Scotty la regarda, tandis que Nick attendait qu'elle parle.

- Quoi ? Demanda t'elle aux 2 inspecteurs.

- Qu'a dit Cathy ? S'enquit Nick.

- Elle nous a révélé le plus gros secret qu'elle garde depuis longtemps. Megan est la fille d'Erick.

- Hum ! Celle qui a fait tout un scandale, n'est pas mieux dans son genre ! S'exclama Scotty. Et comment est-ce possible ?

Elle leur raconta donc le récit de Cathy. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Will lui demanda ce que Cathy comptait faire par la suite.

- Retourner à Seattle. Fit Nick. Je vous vois venir, et c'est non, on ne peut pas la retenir ! On n'a pas assez de preuves !

- On peut toujours… Commença Lilly.

- Nick a raison. Lui dit Stillman. Il n'y a pas assez de preuves. On n'a pas de témoins, et si nous interrogions encore une fois Erick, il ne nous dirait rien.

- Et pourquoi il ne nous dirait rien ? Fit Scotty.

- Cathy le lui a annoncé. Et s'il se rend aussi souvent à Seattle, c'est pour rendre visite à Megan. Répondit Lilly.

- Erick couvrirait Cathy ? Demanda Nick stupéfait.

- C'est la mère de sa fille ! Fit Lilly. Normal qu'il la protège, non ? Ils ont vécu tellement de choses…

- Je peux comprendre ! Fit Kat. Je protège Veronica de son …

Elle se tut, évitant le regard de Nick. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait tenté de dire à Erick. Elle protégeait sa fille, mais regrettait de ne pouvoir lui donner ce dont tous les enfants ont besoin. L'amour de leurs 2 parents. Pour permettre à sa collègue de reprendre ses esprits, il poursuivit, et Kat le remercia silencieusement.

- Erick et Cathy se sont fait trahir par les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Franck et Sandra s'aimaient toujours, malgré le fait qu'ils le nient.

- Donc Erick protège bien Cathy ! On tourne en rond là ! S'exclama Scotty en balançant un dossier sur son bureau. Si c'est le cas, ils sont à mettre dans le même panier.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Scotty. Par amour, on est prêt à faire pleins de concessions. Erick a appris l'existence de Megan. Et par amour pour elle… Par amour pour elle, il a accepté de couvrir Cathy… La mère de Megan… Sa fille. Je comprends…

Elle s'interrompit, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Seul Scotty s'aperçut du trouble de sa co-équipière. Il n'en fit rien, mais l'observa discrètement.

* * *

Lilly se leva et partit rejoindre Cathy. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la retenir, mais voulait tenter quelque chose.

- Un café ? Demanda t'elle. Profitez-en la cafetière est toute neuve, donc le café en est bien meilleur.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, merci.

- Votre retour est prévu pour quand ?

- J'ai pris la semaine… J'ai vécu longtemps ici, il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerais revoir.

- Et Megan ?

- Rose, une de mes amies la garde. Megan est contente, car à chaque fois, elle me dit qu'elle a le droit de manger du chocolat chez elle.

- Elle n'en mange pas avec vous ? Demanda Lilly en souriant.

- Si, mais vous savez comment sont les enfants ! Ce qui est chez les autres est toujours mieux !

- Oui, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait vous quitter ! C'est mieux seulement temporairement, il manque le plus important après. L'amour d'une mère ou d'un père… Vous savez, je crois que sans ma sœur, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir le coup. Un père absent, une mère que j'aurais préféré absente par moment… Seule ma sœur m'apportait ce réconfort que je cherchais.

- Je suis… Désolée inspecteur, mais… Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

- Ma mère nous aimait, mais la boisson l'aimait plus, et comme elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétendait… Bref ! Là où je veux en venir, c'est que Megan aura besoin de repères. De voir son père… Elle sait qu'Erick est son père ? Nous l'avons supposé, mais…

- Non… Et nous croyons tous les deux, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir…

- Et ses repères ? Vous y avez pensé ? Quand elle aura l'âge de poser des questions, elle vous le demandera. Elle demandera qui est son père, et qui sont Erick et Franck ! Vous avez gardé des souvenirs de Franck ?

- Franck m'a trahi…

- Mais vous aussi ! Et il l'a appris. D'une quelconque façon, mais il l'a su. Et vous…

- Vous ne savez rien de ma vie inspecteur ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Vous ne savez pas la souffrance que j'ai eue quand j'ai découvert la trahison de Franck !

- Je connais tout ça ! Fit Lilly amèrement. La vie aussi ne m'a pas épargnée… Je parle de la vie sentimentale. Mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde ! Qui n'a jamais pleuré et souffert à cause de l'autre ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire inspecteur Rush ! Vous êtes en train de m'accuser de quelque chose que…

Cathy se leva, en désignant la feuille. Elle s'éloigna. Lilly jeta un coup d'œil à la déposition de la jeune femme. Elle y avait laissé son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Elle en déduit qu'elle l'avait fait avant leur conversation. Elle ressentit une soudaine envie d'envoyer tout balader. Elle quitta elle aussi la pièce, et se dirigea dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien, au calme.


	33. Chapter 33

Et voici une suite qui va en ravir quelques uns je pense ;-)

* * *

Scotty avait vu sa collègue descendre. Cathy était passée devant lui en trombes. Il décida donc de suivre Lilly, voulant avoir des explications sur ce qu'il se passait. Quand il arriva à quelques mètres de sa co-équipière, il entendit qu'elle reniflait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et tenta de savoir ce qu'elle avait.

- Rien ! Cathy m'a énervé c'est tout ! On ne peut pas la coincer alors que…

- D'accord, donc on parle de l'enquête… Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi d'autre ? Demanda Lilly étonnée.

- On ne peut pas la coincer, car on n'a pas assez de preuves, et si ça se trouve, elle est réellement innocente !

- Et tu me dis ça pour…

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que même si je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'écouteras pas, laisse-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me lâcher toi aussi !

- Quoi ? Mais je…

Il s'interrompit, et Lilly ne répondit pas, elle allait dire qu'elle ne supportait pas si bien que ça la rupture avec Ray. Ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, n'avait aucun rapport avec l'enquête. Elle trouva cependant quelque chose à répondre :

- Laisse tomber Scott ! Je suis un peu à cran à cause de l'enquête.

Elle s'éloigna. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir de la pièce.

- T'es sûre qu'il n'y a que l'enquête qui te tracasse ?

- Oui ! Fit-elle. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? On passe d'un suspect à un autre, et on n'arrive pas…

- Lilly, j'étais là… Je vous ai vu tous les 2. Je l'ai vu… Ray…

- Je vais bien Scott ! Arrête de me materner un peu ! Fit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Je…

- Merci ! Lui fit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Scotty luttait contre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras qui devenait de plus en plus envahissante et incontrôlable. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, et à chaque fois qu'il y avait ces regards, il perdait pied. Cela n'arrivait pas quand ils étaient tous ensemble, ou alors moins violemment, car il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour le retenir d'agir bêtement. Mais là, à cet instant, rien ne l'en empêchait. Il s'avança tout doucement de sa collègue, si elle l'esquivait, il s'en sortirait sans mal. Il se plaça devant elle, et la regarda intensément.

Lilly le vit se rapprocher d'elle, et elle le laissa faire, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, pour tout. En cas de problèmes, il serait là. Elle fut touchée par ses paroles, le fait qu'il la comprenne, qu'il comprenne même sans qu'elle le lui dise que de laisser Ray sortir de sa vie était difficile. Elle avait une étrange impression : celle d'être seule et triste, et celle d'être épaulée et protégée en même temps. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il se mit à la dévisager, elle le laissa faire aussi quand il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

Il continuait à avancer petit à petit vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il se rappela qu'elle venait de le remercier, et il lui répondit d'une voix douce.

- De rien Lil ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter… Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide.

Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, si bien qu'il les murmura. Il décida de ne plus lutter, et toujours aussi lentement, il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. A sa grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas, mais il se doutait qu'elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille, et il la serra enfin dans ses bras. Il sentit toute résistance disparaître, et même il sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à cette étreinte. Et au moment, où il réalisa ce qu'ils faisaient, une envie de poursuivre plus loin apparut. Encore plus violente que celle de la prendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci il s'arma de courage et refusa de se laisser aller à cette faiblesse. Il avait déjà grand mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. Les entendaient-elle ? Que pensait-elle de cette situation ? Il donnerait cher pour le savoir, et en même temps de ne rien savoir et de laisser le doute planer était la meilleure solution. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, et ce pour la bonne raison qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et que de tenter quelque chose maintenant, alors qu'elle se sentait perdue, serait profiter de sa faiblesse. Alors, il se contenterait d'être présent pour elle, en temps qu'ami.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, et avait reposé sa tête contre le torse de son ami. Il avait resserré immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'efforça de ne penser à rien. Elle avait trouvé un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter à tout moment, et il le lui prouvait à l'instant. Seulement, elle ne se doutait nullement de ce qu'il se passait chez lui, de ce que cette étreinte provoquait. Elle se sentait bien, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait réussi à faire le vide dans sa tête, et un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait d'un coup. Et puis, elle remarqua que si elle, elle était détendue et confiante, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Elle arrivait à sentir le malaise qu'il tentait de lui dissimuler, elle sentait aussi les battements sourds de son cœur, battements qui s'accéléraient. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte ? C'était lui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, c'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre, qu'elle pouvait craquer devant lui, sans être honteuse de se sentir faible. Elle voulut conclure ce moment, mais contre toute attente, il ne bougea pas.

* * *

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait, comme c'était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre cette nouvelle sensation qui le guidait maintenant. Il sentit que Lilly voulait se dégager de son étreinte, et instinctivement il prit un temps pour essayer de se ressaisir. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et ils se regardèrent, sans parler, ce qu'il apprécia. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'envie qui le tenaillait, et Lilly commença à sentir une gêne l'envahir. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Scotty de ne rien dire, de rester comme figer et incapable de réagir. Elle essaya de lire dans ses yeux, mais quand il s'en aperçut, il détourna son regard. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'un des 2 parlent, et comme il ne se décidait pas, elle le fit en premier.

- Hey, ça va toi ? Fit-elle timidement.

- Oui… Lui répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

- Scotty ! Dis-le-moi en me regardant cette fois ! Ca va ?

Il recula de plusieurs pas quand elle avança.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.

- Rien, Lilly !

- Scotty…

- Les autres ont dû voir Cathy partir, et ils se demandent sûrement où tu es, et où je suis…

- Je m'en fous des autres ! S'exclama Lilly ! Là c'est ton attitude qui me préoccupe !

- Lil… Ecoute, pour le moment, c'est l'enquête qui importe…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait une confiance sans faille pour qu'on puisse…

- Tu penses que je te cache quelque chose ?

- On ne peut pas dire que ton attitude laisse supposer le contraire !

- Je te promets de te parler après l'enquête Lil, mais là ce n'est pas trop…

- Pas le moment ? Tu as vu où on est ? Tu me forces à te dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi, et quand je te le demande, tu me fuis ! J'aimerais comprendre ! Il faut que je te fasse part de mes états d'âmes, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir…

- Pas maintenant Lil… Je te le demande comme une faveur ! Je…

Elle décida de ne pas abandonner.

- Scotty…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant… Pas alors que tu es sous le choc de ta rupture avec Ray.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler pour la jeune femme. Ce que Scotty lui cachait avait un rapport avec elle. Troublée, elle chercha à lire dans les pensées de son collègue, qui lui en était à prier que quelque chose interrompe ce moment, car il savait que plus elle insisterait, moins il arriverait à garder le contrôle. Et ce quelque chose arriva. Son portable sonna. Soulagé, il répondit et put ainsi commencer à se ressaisir. Il raccrocha.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Le boss ! Elfie…

- Quand ?

- Il y a une heure.

Les yeux de Lilly s'embuèrent, elle secoua la tête et passa devant son collègue. Elle se retourna juste avant de sortir.

- On n'en a pas fini Scotty ! Il faut qu'on se parle toi et moi, et je ne l'oublierais pas. Fit-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna. Scotty s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux en soupirant de frustration et de soulagement. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites, et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de Lilly. Celle avec qui toute relation était impossible. Celle qui comptait pour lui, autant qu'Elisa. Il sut que c'était bien trop tard pour oublier, en tout cas, il n'y arriverait pas. La nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentait le lui prouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux, les garder fermés étaient un vrai supplice. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait déroulé si Stillman n'avait pas appelé ? Il avait été à deux doigts de craquer.


	34. Chapter 34

Petite suite ^^

* * *

Lilly était remontée, et demanda des explications à Stillman.

- C'est Bradley qui nous a appelé. Lui dit celui-ci.

- Et pourquoi avoir appelé Scotty, et pas moi ?

- Vous ne répondiez pas Rush ! Fit Stillman fermement. Où avez-vous mis votre portable ?

- Je… Commença Lilly en se souvenant l'avoir laissé dans la petite cuisine.

- Bon sang ! Vous avez laissé Cathy Smith, partir, et qui plus est, vous disparaissez pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ! Et vous Valens, où étiez-vous? Demanda Stillman à Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

Il ne répondit pas, évitant de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, même avec la présence de leurs collègues, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la pulsion qui le guidait vers elle. Il évita même de la regarder.

- Chef, c'est de ma faute ! S'exclama Lilly. Je… J'ai demandé à Scotty de partir à la recherche de Cathy… Et moi, j'ai… J'avais besoin de souffler ! Tu l'as trouvé Scotty ? Tenta Lilly en regardant le jeune homme.

Scotty profita de l'occasion qui se présentait pour s'armer de courage. Il était professionnel, et son travail lui tenait à cœur, alors penser à ce qu'il ressentait attendrait.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ! Fit-il à sa collègue, en la regardant pour la 1ère fois dans les yeux. Elle est partie trop vite.

- Bon… Valens, vous allez avec Jeffries au domicile de Cathy. Vous lui annoncez le décès de la mère de Bradley. On va voir comment elle réagit. Lilly, Kat vous attend pour aller à l'hôpital.

Il rentra dans son bureau, et ferma la porte. Scotty prit sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila. Il allait partir, mais se retourna vers sa collègue, qui avait déjà son manteau sur le dos. Il la regarda quelques instants et l'appela.

- Lil…

- Quoi ?

- Merci ! Fit-il doucement.

- De quoi ? Répondit-elle. Il fallait qu'on dise quoi ? Il fallait trouver une explication plausible…

- Je ne te savais si bonne menteuse ! Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Comme quoi, vous avez encore des choses à apprendre à mon sujet, inspecteur Valens ! Fit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

- Ca va aller Lily ? Demanda Kat une fois que la jeune femme se soit assise côté passager.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Elfie… Cette dame t'a touchée, je me trompe ?

- Elle voulait faire une dernière chose avant de mourir. Elle voulait rendre la justice… Alors, il faut qu'on prenne le relais. Pour elle !

- Tu crois que Bradley…

- Non ! Il voulait juste protéger la mémoire de sa fille, et préserver sa mère, qui n'est pas dupe, ce ci dit…

- N'était pas… Tu viens de parler…

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. Répondit Lilly. Je…

- Je sais Lil… Je comprends.

Une fois devant l'hôpital, elles durent attendre que Bradley en ait fini avec les 1ères démarches. Il vint à leur rencontre, un médecin l'ayant prévenu de leur présence.

- M. Monroe, commença Lilly. Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances.

- Ah oui ! Elle avait un cancer, et devinez ce qui l'a fait mourir ? Un infarctus.

- Je…

- Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher la vérité à tout prix, vous savez ! Ma mère était mourante, donc elle l'avait oublié, ça… Mais…

- Nous en sommes désolées, intervint Kat. Mais, apparemment c'était une de ses dernières volontés… Et même, si vous ne le comprenez pas, elle n'a jamais voulu faire du mal. Elle était très croyante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Avoua Bradley. Très c'est peu de le dire ! Trop, je dirais moi !

- Pourtant, vous êtes vous aussi…

- Il y a différents niveaux de croyance, inspecteur Rush. Je le savais que Cathy et Sandra n'étaient pas enceintes de leurs conjoints respectifs. Je le savais pour ma fille et Franck, mais j'avais une forte présomption pour Cathy et Erick. Tous 2 avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas lutter contre l'amour qu'éprouvaient Franck et Sandra l'un pour l'autre. Et… Parfois je me dis que finalement, dans ce cas là, un crime passionnel peut se comprendre. Cathy aimait Franck sincèrement, mais Franck éprouvait encore de forts sentiments pour ma fille qui lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Je pense que si elle avait survécu à Katrina, que…

- Attendez Bradley… Fit Kat. Vous êtes en train de dire que…

- Elle est votre principale suspect maintenant, non ?

Lilly ne répondit pas, mais comprit qu'il fallait qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle fit signe à Kat de la suivre, et elles prirent congés de Bradley. Lilly revint sur ses pas, et souhaita encore une fois ses condoléances à Bradley qui lui fit un timide sourire en guise de remerciement.


	35. Chapter 35

De leur côté, Will et Scotty s'étaient rendus à l'hôtel de Cathy. Ils attendaient que celle-ci revienne.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, Will. Tenta Scotty. Je crois que je…

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Ca se voit… Est-ce que…

- Non ! Je… Je crois que je ne vais pas lui avouer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment !

- Réfléchis bien Scott ! Si tu choisis de garder le secret, tu en souffriras…

- Et si je lui avoue et qu'elle me repousse, je souffrirais aussi !

- Peut-être, mais tu aurais tenté quelque chose ! La vie c'est ça Scott. Pas seulement pour l'affectif, mais pour tout, si tu ne tentes pas, tu risques de regretter. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque de te planter royalement… Mais franchement, crois-tu vraiment que le type qui monte son entreprise et qui cartonne n'a jamais eu peur de se planter ?

- Tu crois que…

- Tu es sans doute la meilleure des choses qui puisse lui arriver ! Que ce soit amicalement, ou sentimentalement. C'est simple, il n'y a pas la même complicité entre chacun de nous… Quand on vous voit mener un interrogatoire, il y a parfois des connexions que se font, sans que vous ne le sachiez… Vous le découvrez même en plein pendant l'interrogatoire ça !

Scotty allait répondre, mais Cathy se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Il la désigna à son voisin et ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

* * *

- Cathy ! L'appela Scotty.

La jeune femme se retourna et essaya de fuir, mais Will arrivait déjà à sa hauteur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez, inspecteurs ?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes partie précipitamment, sans que l'on puisse parler de votre déposition ! Souligna Will.

- Et bien, je n'ai rien de plus à vous apprendre, que ce qui est écrit.

- Pourquoi être partie précipitamment, lorsque ma collègue vous a posé une question qui… Fit Scotty.

- Elle m'a accusé de quelque chose qui ne me…

- Et si vous en avez été vexée, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une part de vrai ? Demanda Will.

- Je…

- Ne mentez plus, ou ne couvrez plus le ou la coupable. Dit Scotty en fixant la jeune femme.

- Je ne mens pas… Commença Cathy avec une hésitation dans la voix. Je…

Will désigna le bar de l'hôtel. Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent à une table. Scotty avait au préalable sorti sa plaque et la désigna au barman, qui comprit, et les laissa faire.

- Cathy, nous pouvons comprendre, vous savez. L'encouragea Scotty. Vous aimiez Franck, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais de savoir qu'il vous comparerait toujours à Sandra vous énervait ? Même disparue pendant Katrina, elle restait présente dans son cœur, et menaçait votre couple. Et ça personne ne le supporte. Donnez-moi un exemple de personne qui puisse supporter de partager l'être aimé avec un autre ?

- Nous avons essayé de vivre ensemble, mais… Elle se reprit. Mais, il pensait toujours à elle. Il ne supportait pas d'être responsable de sa mort.

- Mais il n'était pas responsable ! Fit Will.

- C'est ce que je lui répétais à longueur de temps, Erick aussi le lui disait. Et d'ailleurs, de le côtoyer tous les jours devenaient difficile.

- Tous les jours ? Demanda Scotty.

- Erick et Franck se parlaient quasiment tous les jours au téléphone. Et un jour, je n'ai plus résisté. Mentir à Franck devenait… Mais, Franck m'a dit qu'il le savait. Il se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous… Mais, quand Megan est née, il a changé. Il ne supportait pas de ma voir avec elle, il passait son temps à m'éviter, et il rejetait Megan. D'ailleurs, elle en souffrait. Les bébés sentent quand un de leurs parents est distant, et Franck l'était… Et un jour, lors d'un repas qu'il y avait eu à son travail, il avait abusé de vin et s'est mis en tête de me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Mais… Devant tout le monde.

- Ses collègues ne nous ont pas parlé de cet incident. Remarqua Scotty.

- Parce que j'ai réussi à ce que cela reste seulement un fait divers, dû à un abus de boisson. Nous sommes sortis et avons parlé.

- Et… Fit Scotty en fixant la jeune femme.

- On a parlé pendant une heure… Enfin on a essayé. Il refusait d'entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je ne supportais plus la situation, et je commençais moi aussi à me poser des questions sur Megan. Je l'aime, là n'est pas la question, mais elle… Elle me rappelait… Et… il a changé. Il s'est excusé, mais je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison de douter. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on réessaie, mais je lui ai dit que malheureusement c'était trop tard. On s'était fait bien trop de mal !


	36. Chapter 36

Elle s'interrompit, et baissa la tête. Will se leva et demanda au barman un verre d'eau. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec une pointe de lassitude. Malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'ils étaient flics, il pensait que ce n'était pas le cas pour ne pas consommer. Will revint vers Scotty et Cathy, qui entre temps avait essayé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Vous savez que vous avez réellement tapé dans l'œil de Rose ! Fit Cathy dans un petit sourire timide.

- Cathy, n'essayez pas de changer de conversation. Répondit-il doucement.

- Je sais bien… Mais juste pour vous dire, qu'elle savait très bien aussi que ça ne durerait pas ! D'abord à cause de la distance, et ensuite, car elle a deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie ! Et je pense qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

- Cathy, dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda t'il sur le même ton. Vous gardez quelque chose de trop lourd sur votre conscience, et cela vous gâche la vie.

- On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause !

Will déposa le verre sur la table et regarda son collègue qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il comprit instantanément et les laissa seuls.

- Alors ? Répéta Cathy. Nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela inspecteur ! La vie est trop courte… Et maintenant je sais qu'il faut saisir chacune des occasions qui se présentent. A vouloir les choisir, on peut laisser passer… Sa chance.

Scotty baissa la tête, et la releva aussitôt. Il encouragea la jeune femme à continuer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite amertume. Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête, l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection.

- J'allais avouer à Franck que je songeais à accepter une offre qu'on m'avait faite à Seattle. Et j'allais lui dire que je partirais sans lui. Et là, il a… Il s'est énervé et m'a empoigné le bras avec force. Il a commencé à me dire que j'avais détruit sa vie. Qu'il avait accepté ma grossesse pensant que c'était lui le père… Il m'a dit que certes, il m'avait fait souffrir, mais que je n'étais guère mieux… Il…

- Continuez. Fit Scotty en voyant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Il m'a forcé à lui prouver que je l'aimais encore. Il a essayé de me forcer à l'embrasser, et… Comme je refusais, il m'a frappé avec la crosse d'un revolver qu'il avait sorti de sa poche en me traitant de putain. Il continuait de me frapper, et je suis tombée sous la force des coups. Et là, il… il m'a menacé… Si je ne criais pas, il n'y aurait aucune raison de se servir du revolver… Il a commencé à m'arracher mon pull, et…

Elle s'interrompit encore une fois et bu une gorgée d'eau. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait essayé de se défendre. Et c'est là qu'il avait armé le revolver en la menaçant de révéler à tout le monde que Megan n'était pas de lui. Et qu'il était prêt à être père d'au moins un enfant. Elle avoua à Scotty qu'elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à le désarmer, mais Franck lança la dernière offensive, et lui dit qu'il ferait tout pour prouver qu'il était le père que Megan méritait, et qu'il serait prêt à aller devant la justice, s'il le fallait. Scotty l'arrêta. Il devina la suite. L'instinct maternel était bien plus fort que la raison. Il comprit que Cathy avait visé Franck, et que ce n'était plus elle qui guidait ses gestes, mais la mère. Il la rassura, la jeune femme était en larmes, le jury de son procès serait sûrement clément avec son récit. Franck avait essayé de l'agresser, elle s'était défendue. Elle regarda l'inspecteur dans les yeux, et lui dit que Megan serait bien plus heureuse avec son père. Il ne répondit pas, mais l'aida à se lever, et marcha à côté d'elle. Il ne lui lut même pas ses droits.

* * *

Durant le trajet qui les ramenaient au commissariat, Will lançait de temps en temps des regards dans le rétroviseur intérieur à Scotty qui s'était installé à l'arrière avec Cathy. La jeune femme lui avait pris la main, et il la serrait dans la sienne. Lentement, les sanglots s'étaient calmés, et elle regardait dans le vide, pensant à sa fille certainement. Elle parla après avoir bien réfléchi et pesé ses mots.

- Vous savez l'amour qu'on porte pour une personne est bien plus fort que tout. J'aime ma fille plus que tout dans ce monde ! Et à aucun moment, je n'ai pensé à Franck, à Erick, ou à Sandra quand cela s'est produit. J'ai pensé à elle. Je savais qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on se batte ! Du moins pas pour faire souffrir. A la rigueur, la seule personne avec laquelle j'aurais dû me battre pour elle, est Erick.

- Il sait ? Demanda Will doucement.

- Oui.

Scotty et Will se regardèrent.

- Vous ne venez pas de nous avouer ce que vous venez de nous dire ! Conseilla Will.

- Quel aveu ? Demanda Scotty. Il s'agit de légitime défense. Personne ne sait ce que vous avez fait. Franck vous a agressé, et…

- Pourquoi, faire cela ? Demanda Cathy en fixant Scotty.

- Il ne faut pas laisser passer une occasion… Vous vous souvenez ? Fit Scotty en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. Et cette occasion, est votre chance ! Votre chance de vivre enfin pleinement ce bonheur ! De vivre en famille… Si même après tout ce temps, il ne vous a jamais trahi, c'est que quelque part, il aime Megan, c'est certain, mais il vous aime aussi. On ne peut pas couvrir autant quelqu'un si on ne l'aime pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Cathy le fixait toujours, et un timide sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ils venaient d'arriver. Elle se ressaisit, sortit de la voiture, et attendit que Will soit devant eux.

- Saisissez-la aussi votre occasion inspecteur ! Vous avez raison, j'ai une chance de vivre pleinement le bonheur. Mais vous aussi ! Ne la laissez pas s'éloigner de vous ! Ne la laissez pas n'être qu'une amie.

Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, et s'installèrent dans la petite cuisine. Scotty prit la feuille que Cathy avait commencé à rédiger et la déchira. Il lui en tendit une nouvelle et lui demanda de rédiger sa déposition, en mentionnant bien l'agression. Reconnaissante, elle leva la tête vers lui, et le remercia. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce principale.


	37. Chapter 37

Enquête terminée, il est temps de conclure... Encore quelques chapitres avant la vraie fin ;-) N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Nick et Stillman rangeaient le dossier dans la boîte, tandis que Lilly et Kat revenaient. Nick les interrogea du regard, et Kat lui répondit.

- Comment crois-tu que cela se soit passé ? Il a perdu sa mère.

- Doucement Kat, je ne fais que demander ! Il s'interrompit voyant Scotty rentrer.

- Et de votre côté ? Demanda Lilly à Scotty.

- On classe l'affaire. Répondit Will. Franck n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Kat.

Il résuma l'interrogatoire de Cathy. Lilly fut stupéfaite par ce retournement de situation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cathy se défende. Elle reporta son attention sur Scotty, et constata qu'il était très marqué par le récit que faisait Will. Il s'éloigna, et rentra de nouveau dans la petite cuisine en fermant la porte. Lilly le suivit, et aperçut la jeune femme en pleine rédaction. Elle essaya de se montrer discrète, et observa ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit qu'elle pleurait, mais ce qui la surprit encore plus c'est la façon dont Scotty essayait de la rassurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle s'éclipsa et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

La fin de la journée arrivait, et la petite équipe s'attelait à la pénible tâche de rédaction de rapports. Il fallait qu'ils écrivent leurs conclusions avant de classer l'affaire. Lilly avait fini le sien, et se dit que le récipient de la cafetière qui trônait sur son bureau serait mieux à sa place dans la petite cuisine. Elle se leva sans bruit et s'y rendit. Vu l'heure, elle décida de jeter le reste de café et de nettoyer le bocal, mais avant, elle sortit son portable. Ayant remarqué l'attitude de son collègue depuis leur retour de Seattle, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent franchement. Elle composa un message, simple et concis, et avant de l'envoyer le relut : _Tu n'oublies pas… On se doit une conversation._Elle appuya sur le bouton d'envoi et soupira. Son collègue était bizarre, et il lui avait semblé que Ray n'était pas étranger à son comportement, donc il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Quand elle revint à sa place, Kat lui signala qu'ils allaient tous boire un verre après avoir dîné, et accessoirement après un match de basket. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de se joindre à une ambiance sportive, elle demanda à Lilly si elle souhaitait passer la soirée ensemble avant de rejoindre les autres ? Celle-ci acquiesça avec plaisir.

* * *

Kat et Nick descendirent le carton de l'affaire aux archives. Il nota la date de résolution de l'affaire et regarda Kat qui commençait à remonter.

- Hey Miller ! T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Attends tu veux que je te rende un service là ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être gentil avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander ? J'ai bien vu qu'Erick t'avait touché à La Nouvelle Orléans au sujet de…

- Arrête tout de suite ! Si tu me jures de garder ça pour toi, je…

- Arrête Kat, t'as le droit de craquer toi aussi ! Tu as le droit de vouloir le meilleur pour ta fille !

- Justement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est le meilleur pour Veronica… Je veux la protéger, mais…

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais n'attends pas qu'elle te pose des questions sur son père… N'attends pas qu'elle te pose un ultimatum. Et surtout… Ne monte pas la tête de Lilly en disant qu'elle a le droit de sentir faible et de faire confiance aux gens, si toi tu ne le fais pas !

- Merci Nick !

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Bah oui, vous êtes nos 2 chouchoutes, on ne va pas vous laisser partir si facilement ! On n'a besoin de vous, nous !

- Hum… Vera, j'avais raison ! C'est quoi le service que tu me demandes ? Fit Kat en riant.

- Rien !

Ils remontèrent.

* * *

Lilly et Kat dînèrent chez cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider sur ce qu'elle voulait manger. Donc Kat avait suggéré une pizza devant le casting de _« Pop Idol »_. Lilly acquiesça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Moi non plus, mais Veronica m'a converti ! Et il y a vraiment des perles, comme il y a aussi des casseroles ! Ah les joies de la maternité… Dernière nouveauté, il faut que je lui dégotte des places pour la comédie musicale tirée de « High School Music Hall » ! Elle m'a fait un appel du pied pour son anniversaire… Donc je crois que je suis bonne pour…

- Ah oui, tu es bonne pour y aller ! Ne me force pas à t'accompagner, tu connais mon aversion pour les comédies musicales !

- Justement, tu reproches quoi ? Attends il y en a de très bonnes ! « Hair », « Cats »…

- Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est comme ça ! Il doit bien y avoir des trucs que tu n'aimes pas sans que tu puisses donner une raison ?

Kat ne répondit pas, et éclata de rire. Lilly la suivit. Lilly insista pour aider à la vaisselle, donc Kat ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'élever la voix, Veronica étant dans sa période rébellion. Elles rirent donc de bon cœur, ce qui laissa Kat stupéfaite quant à la métamorphose de son amie. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, mais savait que le fait de tourner la page définitivement de son passé n'y était pas étranger. Elle s'attendait néanmoins, à ce qu'elle craque un jour. Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de Ray, mais le peu de confidences de Lilly lui avaient montré que le jeune homme avait réellement compté pour elle, et que sans lui, elle ne serait pas en ce moment là où elle est. Elle regarda sa montre, et soupira. Will devait les appeler quand ils sortiraient de leur match. Lilly le remarqua.

- On y va ! Ils nous rejoignent quand ils auront fini… Si un jour cela se termine !


	38. Chapter 38

Petit message : Non, je n'attends pas la dernière minute... :p J'entends déjà quel'qu'un se plaindre, mais disons que la dernière minute est justement ma marque de fabrique ;-)

Avant dernier chapitre ;-)

* * *

Elles étaient donc installées depuis plus de 10 minutes, quand Kat reçut un appel de Nick. Ils arriveraient d'ici une demi-heure. Entre temps, Lilly était partie chercher leur commande, et elle revint tout sourire, en rendant le billet de 10 dollars à son amie.

- En quel honneur ? Fit celle-ci étonnée.

- En l'honneur de rien, vu que je n'ai pas payé non plus ! Répondit-elle en désignant 2 hommes assis un peu plus loin derrière elles.

Kat regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde et les remercia. Lilly sourit et elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Quinze minutes plus tard, un des 2 hommes vint les voir et il donna son numéro à Lilly en la détaillant. Celle-ci le remercia, et c'est ainsi qu'ils demandèrent si elles attendaient encore du monde vu le nombre de chaises vides.

- Normalement, des amis ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Fit Kat.

- On peut ? Demanda Jack en fixant Lilly.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent, et hésitèrent.

- D'accord ! S'exclama James. On a compris… Parmi ces amis, il y a vos petits copains. Dommage…

* * *

John, Will, Nick et Scotty arrivèrent à cet instant et cherchèrent des yeux la table de leurs 2 amies. Nick les vit en 1er et s'exclama que les filles ne les avaient pas attendu. Scotty tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait son ami et tout de suite, il ressentit une rancœur. Voir Lilly sourire et parler à un inconnu l'énervait. Will s'en aperçut et réprima un sourire. Scotty dû s'armer de courage pour ne pas venir interrompre cette discussion. Mais n'ayant rien avoué à sa collègue au sujet de ses sentiments, il trouva donc normal qu'elle agisse normalement. Ce fut Kat qui leva la tête et les qui les vit. Elle lança un regard à son amie, qui fit de même. Jack et James regardèrent aussi. Nick décida de venir interrompre la soirée des 2 jeunes femmes.

- C'est donc comme ça que vous nous attendez ! Fit celui-ci goguenard. Fallait le dire, si notre présence vous embêtait, voyons…

- Alors ? Le score ? Demanda Lilly à Scotty.

- On a gagné in extremis. Répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

- Dis-le-lui ce soir Scott ! Murmura Will dans l'oreille de son ami. Rappelle-toi, si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais…

Lui ayant parlé du message de Lilly, Scotty le regarda et le remercia silencieusement, sous l'œil médusé de celle-ci.

- Vous avez des secrets vous ? Fit-elle à leur attention.

- Bon, la question est de savoir si on se joint à vous, ou non ? L'interrompit Nick toujours aussi hilare.

- Allez-y ! Fit Jack. De toute façon, elles nous avaient prévenu de votre venue…

Jack et James s'éloignèrent, regardant les 2 jeunes femmes. Le reste de l'équipe s'installa donc autour de la table.

- Je me demande bien comment se serait passé votre soirée, si nous n'étions pas arrivés ? Fit Nick de plus en plus hilare.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on te l'aurait dit ? Rétorqua Kat en le défiant du regard.

- Je…

- Bon, je vais chercher les commandes ! Signala Scotty. Qui prend quoi ?

Tout le monde lui donna son choix, et il se dirigea vers le bar. Lilly trouva son attitude étrange, il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle, et de toute évidence, il évitait de lui parler. Elle se leva, et décréta en riant qu'il les avait oublié elle et Kat.

* * *

- T'as eu mon message ? Glissa t'elle à l'oreille du jeune homme, une fois arrivée au bar.

Il se retourna vivement, et un sentiment de bien être et de chaleur s'empara de lui. Elle était si prêt de lui, que si une personne la bousculait, elle lui tomberait dans les bras au sens propre du terme. Il se ressaisit et lui répondit positivement.

- Dans ce cas, on s'éclipse et… Commença t'elle.

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, consciente de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. Il tenta alors une blague.

- On dirait que tu y prends goût à l'école buissonnière ! Fit-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Qui sait ? Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je te raccompagne et… Demain, on est samedi, et on ne bosse pas, on a tout le temps ! Lui confia t'il.

- Ok ! Mais, je pense qu'il faut quand même qu'on boive un verre avec les autres… Sinon…

Il acquiesça. La complicité qu'il y avait entre eux en cet instant le comblait. Il se demanda un court moment, si lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait était une bonne idée ? Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, plus il y pensait, plus il se sentirait mal. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, et le serveur leur déposa les consommations un peu plus tard. La soirée se passa rapidement. Scotty se trouva emporter dans l'élan de commentaires sportifs. Lilly trouva une excuse pour dire qu'elle partait, il la regarda et comprit. C'est ainsi que 5 minutes plus tard, il partit à son tour.


	39. Chapter 39

_Et voici le chapitre qui clôture cette fic ^^ En espérant que celle-ci vou ait plu !_

_Petit message personnel : Oui je sais... Encore et toujours attendre le dernier chapitre... Mais bon, difficile d'enlever une marque de fabrique, je dis moi :p_

* * *

Elle l'attendait un peu plus loin, et il lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence et une fois arrivés devant la petite maison de Lilly, elle lui demanda s'il était toujours partant pour leur conversation. Il hocha la tête, coupa le moteur, et la suivit. Elle ouvrit sa porte et salua ses chats qui ronronnèrent dans ses jambes.

- Alors, j'ai du café à te proposer, ou autre chose ? Fit Lilly.

- Si tu en as déjà de fait, je veux bien…

- De toute façon, il faut que les nourrisse, donc je peux bien faire du café.

Il accepta et se dirigea vers la cuisine et la regarda s'activer. Il lui proposa son aide, qu'elle déclina. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et se mit à l'observer. Un timide sourire vint se nicher sur son visage, elle lui tournait le dos. Et à cet instant, il sut que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, seulement, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'appela d'un voix qu'il dû maîtriser. Elle se retourna et surprise, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle ressentit un léger trouble s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile. De son côté, il savait que toute parole ne servirait à rien. Alors il l'attira doucement contre lui, elle ne résista pas. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Scotty, qu'est-ce que…

- Tu voulais qu'on discute. Lui répondit-il doucement. Et bien, je suis là…

- Je… Commença t'elle surprise.

Il l'interrompit en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Il la retira instantanément, en lui demandant de l'écouter.

- Lil, je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur des moments, mais… je… Je me suis rendu compte que… ma vie n'était pas celle que je voulais… Je ne veux plus continuer à la vivre comme je le fais. Je sais bien que je t'ai dit le contraire, mais… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, en te voyant étalée contre ce mur. La peur de te perdre m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi. Sans toi, ma vie n'est rien. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'un de ces hommes qui passent de relations en relations. Sans toi, je ne suis pas moi. Je sais très bien que je n'ai rien à attendre en retour… Je sais très bien aussi que tu peux, soit me repousser, ou soit me donner une explication, mais je…

Perdant pieds il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir, tellement surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

- Lil, je suis fou de toi ! Je…

- Scotty…

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il remonta ses mains dans le dos, et la caressa doucement. Elle avait les idées embrumées. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela. Elle repensa à ces derniers jours, et comprit. Elle comprit sa réaction pour Ray, elle comprit aussi ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans les archives. Ils se dévisageaient, et il trouva la force de soutenir le regard de sa collègue. Elle sentait les battements sourds du cœur de son co-équipier contre le sien, et ressentit alors un trouble s'emparer d'elle. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle voulut trouver une parade pour fuir les 2 prunelles noisettes qui la fixaient. Elle perdit pieds aussi.

- Scotty…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire et leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent en une douce et intense étreinte. Il laissa toute la passion qui l'animait prendre le dessus. Le petit goût sucré des lèvres de sa collègue lui plut encore plus. Il se rappela qu'elle avait bu 2 pina colada. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et les remonta dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il lui dévorait déjà le cou et la gorge de baisers ardents et fiévreux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres en se laissant aller à la sensation de bien être qui la guidait maintenant. Ella l'arrêta dans son élan et reprenant son souffle, elle le fixa en lui prenant la main.

- Suis-moi. Fit-elle en l'emmenant vers le salon.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Scotty regardait la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, dormir. Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il la contemplait et dévia son regard sur leurs 2 mains entrelacées. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue droite. Elle remua et se retourna, leurs regards se croisèrent, pour finalement s'accrocher. Elle reporta elle aussi son attention sur leurs 2 mains, et sourit.

- Si tu savais à quel point je me sens bien, Lil !

- Et si tu arrêtais un peu de me le répéter ! Fit-elle dans un soupir.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t'il doucement.

- Je vais finir par ne plus te croire ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu…

- Je quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en aller si facilement que cela Valens !

- Tu veux dire que…

- Scotty, je veux aller de l'avant, et tu…

- Je t'aime Lilly. Fit-il dans un souffle en fixant la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son homme qui lui embrassa le front tendrement. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas que cette phrase lui était venue tout naturellement. La seule phrase qu'il n'avait dite qu'à une seule autre femme. Cette phrase dont il pensait chaque mot avec une telle force, qu'il ne pouvait la garder pour lui, et que de la partager avec Lilly le comblait au plus haut point.

Ils ne se préoccupaient pas du lendemain, seul le présent comptait. L'avenir, ils auraient tout le loisir pour l'écrire. Et Lilly se mit à sourire et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Larmes qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître. Elle comprenait enfin le message que Ray lui avait laissé sur son répondeur à son retour à Philadelphie, message qu'elle avait appris par cœur à force de l'écouter pour le comprendre :

_Hey Lil ! Je sais qu'on s'est quitté toi et moi. Donc je sais que tu es en droit d'effacer ce message avant sa fin… Mais, tu ferais une erreur, car j'ai une chose à te dire, ou plutôt à te faire comprendre. Tu n'es pas seule Lil ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir te guider et t'aimer. Quelqu'un t'aimera autant que moi je t'ai aimé. D'ailleurs, peut-être que de parler au futur est une erreur… Ce quelqu'un t'aime sûrement déjà dans le présent. Alors, ouvre-toi au monde Lil, et fais-lui confiance, car crois-moi, il n'est pas prêt de te laisser partir._

* * *

The End.


End file.
